Chronicles of Knothole: Ghosts of Our Past
by Miles Depth
Summary: Part 2 of The Knothole Chronicles. Picks up right where the last adventure left off. Sonic and his friends struggle to adjust to the lives they always wanted. The Overlanders and Snively have provoked someone from Robotnik's Past.
1. Gifts in Disguise

Dear Readers,

This is story has been in the works for a rather long time. It is the sequel to my previous story, Code Named S.M.A.S.H. As many stories do, this one contains several original characters that would not otherwise be known unless you have read the first story. Moreover, this story picks up in some ways exactly where the first left off. This brings me to my next point, the story follows characters in their relative time, so be aware what may seem like weeks to one person, may be several months to different characters. This notice is merely to inform readers that have not read the first story that several elements may seem initially confusing. Regardless of whether you have read the first story or not, I hope that you enjoy this one.

Cheers,

M.D

Additional Info

The first five chapters of this story each represent a year and are there as small foot print to tell you what has happened to the characters in the passing time. This is would obviously mean the most to the people who read the first story. If you are interested in skipping ahead to the good stuff, I would recommend starting with Chapter 6 or 7.

* * *

Gifts in Disguise

_From: Sonic_

_To: Snively_

_Subject: More bad weather._

_Snivs,_

_It doesn't look like the rain is going to let up anytime soon. I will be postponing my trip again. I'll let you know when I have more time to stop by and take a peek at all your fancy toys. If it's half as good as you claim, it should be worth the wait. Try not to disappoint._

_Without any considerations,_

_Sonic._

* * *

_From: Snively_

_To: Sonic_

_Subject: RE: More bad weather._

_King Sonic,_

_Perhaps some day you will consider a mode of transportation other than those red sneakers you seem to always wear. Regardless, the weather here is less than ideal for a tour of the city. As usual my schedule is wide open._

_Indifferent as usual,_

_Colin Kintobar_

* * *

It was raining, again. It hadn't let up all week and continuously postponed the one thing he was looking forward too. The damp air gently pushed its way in through the curtains that covered the balcony door, causing the fabric dance in ominous waves. Sonic pushed them aside and stepped out into the rain, it was colder than he imagined. He shivered at its first touch, but soon enough he was drenched from head to toe and his feet became buried in the puddles. There was no escape from the rain, _so why not embrace it, _he thought.

He never wanted to be king, not even for a second. He only wanted Sally. Even though the two came in a package most would consider the greatest gift ever, lately it had been anything but. The girl he loved, married and missed more than anything was hardly ever around and he spent his days in the castle listening to people talk about problems that had nothing to with anything. Although despite his frustration, he could never say or do anything about it.

"How would it look?" Sonic almost said out loud.

Especially to Sally, who spent every waking moment at her father's side. He didn't want to appear selfish, but he wasn't cut out for this job. Sally was the brains behind everything, Sonic was just the figure head.

Slowly he let his thoughts wonder off as the rain came down even harder. The once quiet drips of water turned into a torrential downpour. It took him a moment to notice, but a warm hand was resting on his shoulder. Sonic turned to see Sally's face, her eyes boring into his. Water was running down her face, and quickly soaking her dress. Her deep red hair soon lost all of its curls as the rain weighed it down. Slowly he reached out a finger to lift her wet hair out her eyes and push it behind her ear. There seemed to be no light in which Sally wasn't the prettiest thing Sonic had see, even in the rain she shone brightly.

She spoke first, "what are you doing out here in all this rain?"

Sonic smiled, "you know how much I love the rain Sally, I thought I would spend some time getting to know it."

"Still upset about your canceled trip to Robotropolis?"

"If you mean 'Metropolis City' then yes. Snively promised me a tour."

"How nice of 'Colin', but since when are you friends with him?"

"Who says I am? I would never miss a chance to bother the little guy."

Sally smiled, "Three solid weeks on the throne by yourself and you are still my Sonic, I thought perhaps it would have killed you by now."

"I am standing in the rain," Sonic reminded her.

"Perhaps we should both go," Sally suggested.

"Inside?"

"Well yes that," Sally said as she pulled Sonic out of the rain. "But I really meant to Metropolis City. If everything Colin has been saying is true, in the last year he has completely torn down everything and cleaned up the streets."

Sonic shivered as the cool air surrounded his damp body. Sally noticed, "Come here!" she said as she pulled him close, wrapping a blanket around the two of them. "I don't think I will ever understand you."

"Metropolis isn't exactly what I had in mind for our first vacation you know," Sonic said through chattering teeth.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sonic, it sound like a royal affair to me," Sally said through a smile. "It will be completely work related."

Sonic took the hint, she wanted to come and he certainly was not going to say no to time with Sally, not after the last three weeks.

"How is your dad, Sally?"

Her smile disappeared, "The same really. My mother told me to take the night off so I could take my mind off of things… so I came here."

"Well in that case," Sonic said as he pulled her closer, kissing her gently on the lips. "I will do my best to keep my lady distracted."

* * *

_From: Connor Henrick_

_To: Sam Decker_

_Subject: System Intrusion_

_Lieutenant Decker, _

_Roughly ten minutes ago our course was changed by the core system. Something has overridden my course and will not let me reconfigure. Can you take a look?_

_Connor Henrick_

_Chief Navigator_

* * *

_From: __Sam Decker_

_To: Connor Henrick_

_Subject: RE:System Intrusion_

_Office Henrick,_

_You are correct. There appears to be an intrusion that I cannot correct. It has accessed multiple networks across all three ships. I have set a meeting with the General. Please meet us on the bridge ASAP._

_Lieutenant Sam Decker_

_Chief Technology Officer_

* * *

It was already quiet. Just one level below the infirmary was the brig and storage, which had gone unused for years. The sounds that reminded him he wasn't alone had faded and General Simmons cautiously stepped over the bulkhead onto the catwalk over the engineering bay. The cool dry air burned his lungs as he took slow deliberate breaths. He wouldn't find anyone down here in the dark, but that's what he was counting on. He had decided to take this detour to avoid the crowded decks above that were littered with his crew, questions and more potential problems.

A fleeting look to the right revealed the outlines of the engine compartments, which were traced in a faint blue glow from within, a new feature he had not yet taken note of. Their whisper quiet hum that could barely be heard over his footsteps was as mesmerizing as it was disturbing. The quarter mile long walkway that spanned nearly half the ship looked over all of the equipment and supplies they had once hoped to use on their new planet. Instead all of it sat unused, collecting dust in the bowls of the ship.

Too many things had happened too fast recently and Simmons could barely cope with it. It seemed that he hadn't had a moment to himself since he had left earth the first time. Over twenty five years had passed since they departed, determined to find a new home, but time felt different to him and everyone else aboard his ship. To them it could have been a little more than a few years ago that they were packing their things and abandoning their homes with no intention of returning.

But they did return again, and not to the run down critter infested world they expected. Instead they found a city brimming with the parts they needed, a serpent lurking in the shadows and friends in the most unlikely places. Simmons reminded himself that nothing could ever be had without some type of sacrifice. Even now that everything seemed it was going to return to normal, Simmons could only think of what could go wrong next, what his daughter was like, what they were going to find when they returned. All he wanted was peace and quiet, but not even in his own mind was he safe from the war the universe was waging against him.

As Simmons stepped through the door on the opposite side of the engineering bay, the warm air that filled the crew living quarters brought the color back to his face. Familiar faces darted in and out of doors giving him hardly anything more than a passing glance. It had only been a day since they left and it was obvious no one had yet returned to their scheduled shifts.

Without pause he made for the elevator at the end of the hall. Once inside he swiped his ID and called out, "Command deck". The command deck was linked with officer quarters and the bridge. After a brief moment to himself the doors opened up to dark hallways illuminated only by thin red lights only the walls of the floor. There was no daytime on a ship so everything on the command deck was kept dark to help with vision and obscure time.

It was no surprise to find his ships chief technology officer on the bridge, but the navigator came as a surprise. They stood staring off into the stars when he entered the room. He couldn't blame them though; he often caught himself doing the same. Something about the stars and the infinite expanse of nothingness could distract even the most learned minds.

"I trust you have good reason for calling me down here," Simmons said after the door slid shut. He continued walking towards the holographic table, "I was visiting with Davis."

"Sorry to bother you Sir," the CTO said as he turned and saluted, "but…"

"It's always a but," Simmons snapped, "get on with it."

"but," the navigator continued, "our course has changed since we left Sir."

"Well that's what you are for isn't it? Connor right?"

"Uhh yes Sir. But I didn't make the change, the computer did."

Simmons sighed under his breath. _Ellie why would you do that, surly you must know that tinkering with our systems won't go unnoticed._

"And what exactly is troubling about this sudden course change?"

"Well, it's more efficient and somehow quicker…"

"What do you mean somehow?"

"I mean the math required to make these kind of calculations hasn't been discovered yet. I have never seen anything like it."

Then the CTO chimed back in, "I ran an analysis on the system Sir. It appears that there is something snooping around the entire networks, comms, personnel files, guidance, you name it, it's been there."

"Probably just some upgrade the doc installed," Simmons concluded. "We shouldn't really complain that its getting us there faster now should we?"

"No Sir," the CTO replied, "but we should be concerned with its intentions. I think we need to do a full system restore and wipe this virus clean."

"We don't even know what this is and you want to wipe our computer systems?"

"Yes! It could be anything. It could even be something the mobians put there."

"I am sorry, I will not allow you to erase our ships computers because you don't know what something is," Simmons stated firmly as he rose from his chair and moved back towards the door.

"Sir," the CTO replied. "There is just one more thing. The origin of this virus."

Simmons stopped walking but did not turn to face the CTO. "It seemed to originate here Sir, and after we left."

"Chose your next words carefully lieutenant," Simmons said through his teeth.

"Sir I believe you may have accidentally installed or activated some kind virus that is meant to monitor our progress and ensure a timely return to earth."

"…and is that so bad?" Simmons asked as he turned to face his men again but with agitated look.

"It could be! We don't know what measures the program might go to if doesn't agree with our decisions. It has clearly already demonstrated its willingness to intervene and I do not want to know let it make any other decisions for us."

"Luckily for me the chain of command lets me not care what you may or may not want to know," Simmons replied snidely. "Did it ever occur to you that you're looking at this the wrong way?"

"How should we be looking at it Sir," Collins asked inquisitively.

"Rather than view what you assume to be a virus as an enemy, did you ever stop to think it was a gift?" When neither responded Simmons continued as he took steps closer to them, "You said the math used to recalculate our journey was so advanced that you had never seen it before. Doesn't that shock you? That in itself is giving us knowledge that we didn't have before."

"Sir, if you know what this is, just let us look at it," the CTO responded.

Simmons stopped when he was standing inches from the Lieutenants face. "Very well see for yourself," Simmons said as he motioned to the holographic table behind him. "Ellie, if you wouldn't mind."

"Not at all," a calming voice answered as Ellie's form to shape on the table. "I can only assume that you two have questions for me."

"What you presumed to be a virus, is in fact the long fabled AI that troubled the great minds of our past. What you see before you is a being that lives among our technology. She may not breathe or bleed as we do, but she feels and communicates just a real person does. Ellie was given to us so that we could travel back to our families knowing that someone with a conscious is always watching over us."

The two officers stared into the holographic overlay as if they were expecting it to disappear.

"I don't expect you to trust me right away," Ellie said to the two of them. "Trust is earned and not taken for granted. I only expect that perhaps before either of you get too carried away that you give me a chance to earn yours."


	2. Reborn

Reborn

_From: Colin Kintobor_

_To: Miles Prower _

_Subject: Stop by and give me a hand sometime._

_ Tails,_

_ I haven't heard from you in a while or for that matter anything about you. Are you still holding up alright after what happened? If you get this it would be nice to have someone around here knows a thing or two. I have a whole city to build and I could really use a hand or even just someone to talk to. _

_Hope to hear back from you,_

_Colin._

* * *

_From: Colin_ Kintobor

_To: Miles Prower _

_Subject: AUTO REPLY: Stop by and give me a hand sometime._

_ The person you are trying to reach has set not set up an out of office reply._

* * *

The haze that hung over the city had finally begun to lift. It had taken him nearly a year to get this far, but the site from his window was much different than what he had grown accustomed to. No more refineries and smoke stacks littering the skyline or heaps of scrap in the street. Instead all that remained was earth that had been turned over until it was as fresh as it was a thousand years ago. It felt good, like cleaning out his desk, but on a much larger scale. Nothing would ever have to be out of place or dirty again.

Colin turned around to face the plans for Metropolis, which hung in mid air above his hologram. It was his greatest achievement yet. Robotnik had always given him the remedial task of designing things, but never on the scale of an entire city. A year was a lot of time to think and think he did, down to every detail. Just four years remained before his comrades would return.

Luckily for him Robotik left behind an entire army to do his bidding. With a few changes in programming the once lethal SWAT bots were now nothing more than mindless construction drones.

"You see," Colin said as he swiveled the design in mid air, "You didn't have be a tyrant to be one of the greats. Who do you think will be remembered longer? The one who rebuilt their city, or the one who put a knife in their back and burnt it to the ground? You will be purged from existence, while I will remain in it for eternity. All your genius and yet you lack the common sense and morality to see that there is so much more could have been done with your gift."

Slowly Colin turned back towards his master, floating motionless in the tube of green gel. Time had healed his physical wounds, but there was no telling what it had done to his psyche. There was no bringing him back to reality, Colin knew that. Yet he kept around, talked to him even, knowing full well that even if he could respond, he wouldn't like what he had to hear. He told himself he liked standing up to the man he never could, even if that man was helpless to defend himself.

"You see, my city won't strike fear and disgust into the hearts of those who view it from a distance," Colin said to the tube while motioning back towards his drawings. "On the contrary, it will bring hope and promise."

Colin sighed to himself, knowing that he was saying was going unheard. "Perhaps its best if you go. The last thing I need is that pesky hedgehog to wonder in hear while you about," he said as he thumbed a button next to the tube. It vanished into the depths of the building, where it would continue to preserve his master out of view of prying eyes.

"Who are you talking to Snively?" a familiar voice called out from behind.

Colin shrank beneath his skin. How much had the Hedgehog seen?

"My self of course," he replied sarcastically he turned to face his blue friend, "It gets lonely up here." His eyes widened when he saw the princess' hand in his, "And to what do I owe this surprise? I don't believe you have been here in quite some time princess Sally."

"I wanted to see if everything you have told us about this place was true." She replied with a smile. "I see now that I should have never doubted you."

"Indeed. I have no reason to joke anymore. Everything you once saw has been repurposed for the new city. Come, come stand here," Colin said motioning them toward the window. "You see," he said as he pointed, "there is nothing where once there was nearly everything. And there in the distance do you see those towers?"

His guest nodded in silent agreement.

"Those towers are enough steel girder to build three cities. Over there, those mounds, enough aggregate to build a highway from here to the moon. All of it found, recycled and re-forged from the ashes of the city."

"Like a phoenix?" Sally suggested.

"Exactly," Snively said with a nod. He had never thought of it that way. "Perhaps that is a better name for the city."

"Well Snively, I guess I don't have to worry about you after all," Sonic said as he prodded the drawings of the city. "This is an awful lot of work to go through just to convince us you're on our side."

"I am a little hurt that you ever doubted me Sonic," Colin said holding his hand over his heart.

"Most of the time you can only count on people to do things they have done, not what they say they will do," replied Sonic as he continued to fiddle with hologram.

"I can see ruling the kingdom has already taught you some valuable lessons then. Regardless, I understand your concern. But the life I was living was never what I wanted. When I am done with this city, no one will ever forget the name Colin Kintobor."

"It's too bad you're related to the other Kintobor, that name won't live without him tarnishing it," Sally added.

"Who?" Collin said convincingly. "No one outside of those of us who knew him need ever hear or speak of him again. He only brought pain and tyranny, the likes of which no one returning hear needs to know of," he continued as he eyed Sonic who was still toying with his drawings. "Would you stop that!" Colin shouted. "You are messing with a year's worth of work."

"Sorry Snives," Sonic replied as took his hands of the hologram, "I just wanted to see what you had planned. What's this big flat part in the middle anyway?"

"That would be my gift to you," Colin said hesitantly. "It's the city park, placed somewhat strategically on the…"

"Site of the battle with Robotnik," Sally interrupted.

"Right you are Princess. My little tribute to the those that helped me gain my freedom."

"I thought you just said you want to forget about what happened," Sonic said while scratching his head.

"Not forget what happened," answered Colin, "Just the names involved."

"Well as I recall," Sally said, "His name was Dr. Robotnik."

"Right you are again my princess."

"Do you really think people are not going to notice that is just his name spelled backwards? Besides I thought you didn't want us to speak of him?" Sonic asked.

"I have another useful tip for you Sonic." Replied Colin as he repaired his diagram of the city, "People see what they want to see, not necessarily what's in front of them. I am taking my chances with it admit, but I have a feeling everyone will soon forget about that Dr. Robotnik ever existed, let alone the Dr. Kintobar that supposedly died over 25 years ago. Forgetting someone, Sonic, is as easy as changing their name."

"Don't you think building a memorial is just going to remind people? It would hardly help them forget." Sonic suggested.

"Memorials rarely remind us who Sonic, just what. Where that statues of great Kings lie, no one thinks of their name, but rather the deeds that earned him the statue. Besides, ignoring the past is far worse than telling it in its entirety. People will want to move on Sonic, reminders are just that, a little message that hints at the past warning people to avoid it. Without them, all this could happen again."

Sonic gave up when he saw Sally nod in agreement. He didn't quite understand how people would just ignore something so obvious."

When Snively eyed Sonic's disbelief he continued, "Consider Sonic, the generations that passed here on earth that we know nothing about. Countless people, billions upon billions in fact we know absolutely nothing about. Their existence has been erased because society determined that they need not be remembered."

"Justify playing god however you like," Sonic retorted. "As I recall that's what caused all your problems in the first place. Covering up your own mistakes only means they are going to come back at a later date."

Sally shot him a worried look, but Sonic cut her off before she could speak.

"I don't disagree with what you are doing," he said hesitantly, "but I have always found the truth, despite being more painful always seems to work better."

* * *

_From: Sam Decker_

_To: Connor Henrick _

_Subject: FW: System Intrusion_

_ Connor,_

_ Have you made any progress gaining control back over the guidance systems? I am still working on a way to limit "Ellie's" access. _

_Lieutenant Sam Decker_

_Chief Technology Officer_

* * *

_From: Connor Henrick_

_To: Same Decker_

_Subject: RE: System Intrusion_

_ Sam,_

_ I have gotten control back. I simply asked Ellie. However, I have seen no reason to change our course back to its original. Maybe its best you just take it easy, I don't think she is any harm._

_Connor Henrick_

_Chief Navigator_

* * *

Connor leaned back in his chair staring at his screen. Being a one of humanity's last experts in physics had landed him his own office as the navigator. He had been humbled several times in his life, which resulted in the loss of any ego he had long ago. However, that never stopped him from being completely baffled and amazed all at the same time.

"Show it to me again Ellie. This time bring it up on the hollo-display."

"As you wish."

He had never seen anything as complex as the formula being laid out before him. Even with three-dimensional representation it was hard to rap one's mind around.

"Would you like me to walk you through it again Connor?" Ellie asked in a calm inquisitive voice.

"No, no," he said trailing off, "I just need some time to look at it. It just doesn't seem to be possible. It breaks some fundamental rules of physics."

Both he and the CTO had agreed to allow Ellie to remain in place assuming she could agree to stay out of the system. She quickly assured them that she would make no more adjustments without their approval. So far she had been true to her word. Connor, however, did not see any harm in asking her more about what she knew, in particular the vast amount of mathematical knowledge she had acquired. It went well beyond what their shipboard computers could teach.

"It just doesn't make sense," Connor said out loud again. "There is not a single constant in this entire equation. Everything is a variable, so how it possible to solve anything?"

"Connor, I think you need to consider the formulas application compared to those that you use in its place now."

"Yes, yes I know it's for plotting faster than light speed travel. The formulas we used now have always assumed that we travel at or less than light speed."

"So Connor, what's the difference between the two?"

"Do you think I am a child? Obviously the speed, but that constant is conspicuously missing, which is why I don't think this makes any sense. Is this just a game to distract me?"

"You are right Connor, speed is a difference, but it's not the right one. It is however the cause of the correct one."

Connor sat in silence contemplating everything that had been said. He twisted the diagram in front of him on the hollo-display, but nothing seemed to help. What did speed cause that could help solve this?

"Ellie all of our laws of physics fall apart when an object moves faster than light, so I don't see how any of this is possible. I mean…" Connor paused on the thought.

Ellie nodded to him, "I'll leave you to your work, I believe you have everything you need to figure it out now."

Connor was frustrated the answer had been right there all along. Time was the answer, or rather the problem. Time did not apply at any single instant when an object was moving faster than light, so there for any constant that dealt with an object moving at a speed did not work. In a matter of seconds the formula began to reveal its secrets. He was still months from understanding it all, but he had a feeling he would be the first person to do so.

"Ellie?" Connor asked.

"Yes Connor?"

"Thanks for letting me figure it out."

"There is no fun in a problem if you don't solve it yourself now is there Connor."

"Well I would say I had some help."

"Just a nudge in the right direction."

"So tell me," Connor began, "what is your game in all of this?"

"Still suspicious Connor?" Ellie asked.

"I am talking to a computer program Ellie. Every program has a function. What is yours?"

"I am slightly hurt that you categorize me with software."

"But it's what you are, you need a computer to function."

"That's not entirely true, I merely need one to communicate with you. Besides if you must know, I was 'programmed' to assists you in whatever way I can. Space is a scary place with little margin for error. I don't make mistakes Connor."

Connor chuckled to himself, "Your lucky Simmons trusts you otherwise I think our CTO would have deleted you by now."

"That has not stopped him from trying," Ellie replied with a small grin. "In fact he is still trying as we speak."

* * *

_From: Sam Decker_

_To: Connor Henrick _

_Subject: RE: System Intrusion_

_ Connor,_

_ Fine you can keep your girl friend, but if she messes with my system again, you can bet there will be an 'accidental' ship wide power outage. _

_Lieutenant Sam Decker_

_Chief Technology Officer_

* * *

_From: Connor Henrick_

_To: Same Decker_

_Subject: RE: System Intrusion_

_Sam,_

_ I will pass along the message. Although I am sure she has already read it by now. I hope she takes kindly to threats._

_Connor Henrick_

_Chief Navigator_

* * *

"You're going to have to try harder than that private Decker." Ellie commented snidely as looked at the CTO through his hollo-screen.

"Software with an attitude, just what I needed to make my life easier."

"If it is easy you would like private, why not assign me a task?"

"How can I trust my work will go unchanged or interrupted with you inside our systems?"

"I gave you my word I would not change anything, I am here to help."

"Yeah, yeah, but I still don't trust you."

"I assumed since you are still trying to locate me on your system. Private can I ask you a question?

"You can ask," Decker replied as he massaged his temples, "but I am not promising an answer."

"Very well, I believe I can afford that risk," Ellie said as her transparent image paced across his desk. "Is there anything I can do to earn your trust."

Decker laughed out loud. "Are you serious? Why should I trust a program that can think for itself, decide that my judgment is wrong or sell us all out for who ever programmed it?"

"For the same reasons you trust people when you meet them. We can benefit from each other's company. Humans are far more irrational than computers wouldn't you say?"

"Ellie, if that is your name, I am not going to have this argument with you, its pointless. If you're so keen on making yourself useful, why don't you email diagnostic logs to all the system engineers, and while your at it order me a coffee."

"Very well, your coffee will be here in 5 minuets."

"What about the emails?"

"They were sent by the time you said coffee," Ellie replied curtly as she faded off his desk.

Decker leaned back in his chair slightly in amazement. A whole shifts worth of work was just completed in seconds. When a deck hand walked in with his coffee he had no choice but to be a little impressed.

"Ellie?"

"Yes Decker?"

"I have one more favor to ask you."

"Simmons is already reading your report that I wrote for you. I used your speech patterns with all of the system data."

Decker was speechless for a second, "… okay now your just showing off. Either you read my mind or you have been into my pysch evaluations."

Ellie's only response was ;) on his screen.

"Oh that's cute," Decker said sarcastically as he leaned back in his chair sipping his coffee.

* * *

_From: William Simmons_

_To: Sam Decker _

_Subject: RE: System Intrusion_

_ Sam,_

_ Please treat our new guest with some respect. I understand you two are sharing space, but be nice. She might even be able to help you. _

_General William Simmons_

* * *

_From: Same Decker_

_To: William Simmons_

_Subject: RE: System Intrusion_

_ General,_

_I will take it under advisement. _

_Lieutenant Sam Decker_

_Chief Technology Officer_

* * *

Simmons sat on the bridge eying the wood carved box Ellie's disc had arrived in. It was a hand-crafted box polished as smooth as silk. Something had bothering him about the box, mainly its weight and size. The disc rested onto of purple velvet cloth, but it took up so little room in the box that weighed close to 20 lbs. There was something else in it and he was sure of it. His finger pried at the edges searching for away to access what he assumed was a false bottom.

"You shouldn't do that Bill, it would be a waste," Ellie said as she flickered to life on the hollo-display behind Simmons.

"And why is that? What is in this box that I would be wasting?"

"Something I can only assume my compatriots provided you with in case there are problems. The box contains nanonites, tiny robotic creatures that can repair or construct anything assuming there is a computer available to provide instructions. They have a limited power supply so activating them now would be a waste."

"Why wasn't this mentioned before? Or in the letter that came with your disc?"

"Most likely to prevent you from preemptively using them. They are rare, the last of their kind. Please keep them safe."

After a few moments of silence Ellie continued, "Bill, can I interest you in a systems report?"

Simmons looked confused for a moment, he hadn't had to look over reports in quite some time. "Changing the subject are we Ellie? Regardless I suppose I could look it over, work was always my escape, no need to go changing too much."


	3. A Feeling of Weightlessness

A Feeling of Weightlessness

_From: Sonic_

_To: Amy Rose _

_Subject: Have you heard from Tails?_

_ Hey Amy,_

_ Have you heard from Tails recently? I have seen or heard much from him at all._

_Sonic_

* * *

_From: Amy Rose_

_To: Sonic_

_Subject: AUTO REPLY: Have you heard from Tails?_

_ Amy,_

_ I am away from my terminal. I will message you when I return._

_Best Wishes,_

_Amy Rose_

* * *

The morning sunlight that filtered through the blinds battered Tails' eyes until he finally gave in and opened them. He knew without looking at the clock it was closer to the afternoon than it was morning, but it still felt too early to get up even though half the day was gone. Only in the last few years had he learned to enjoy night life more, prior to that he had always been up with the sun.

When Amy stirred next to him he remembered he wasn't alone.

"Are you up Tails?" She whispered from the other side of the bed.

He had spent the night at her place again. It puzzled him that his parents didn't ask more questions and attempt to account for his whereabouts. He knew they had been used to not seeing him for weeks, even years at a time, but things were different now. Part of him wanted them to find out about Amy, about where he was every night that he wasn't home, about the hero he wasn't. He wanted everyone to know the truth, but it was easier to just say nothing.

"Yes," he replied with an equally quiet voice, "I should probably get going before someone wonders where I am."

Amy rolled over and grabbed his forearm before he could even remove the covers. Her grip always surprised him, it was near as strong as his own.

"Do you still care about people finding out?

When he didn't respond, Amy did. "Tails, even if they did what would it matter?"

"I just don't want people to judge me... us. I don't think they would understand, least of all my parents."

"Do you not think I am good enough for them?"

"No," Tails replied hastily, "that's not what I said. Everyone has always seen you fawning over Sonic, and then they would see you with me. … and what about the part where I am two years younger than you?"

"Tails, no one is going to find us being together weird. We are in public together all of the time. Half the town has probably figured it out by now."

"Then why hasn't anyone said anything?"

"What's there to say? It's not any of their business; they just want you to be happy."

Tails lied back down on Amy's bed. It was frustrating. He knew she was right, people had to know. He had been so certain of it the past, yet no one said a thing. _They all pity me_, he thought to himself, _no one can dare say anything to my face for fear of offending a hero._ All Tails had ever wanted was a normal life, the one he remembered having for such a brief time when he was barely able to walk. He thought that when the war had ended things might return to normal, but it was anything but. Tails had taken Sonic's place as the omnipotent hero, while Sonic himself had moved on to become King. It was the last thing he ever wanted. Tails had always enjoyed Sonic's friendship, even wanted to be more like him, but never wanted the spot light. Now it seemed that there was one on him night and day. People moved out of his way as if he too were a king.

When Tails made a move to get out of bed for the second time, Amy did not try to stop him. He quickly found his gloves on the bed side table and his shoes near the door. He felt more motivated than ever to do something, but he hadn't the faintest idea as to what it was yet. Before he stepped outside, he gave Amy a small kiss on her forehead and said goodbye.

Winter was fading, but the air was still thin and crisp. Every exhalation he made formed a cloud that rose several feet before dissipating.

He tried hard to remember what it was he did before he got his life back, but the only thing Tails could remember doing was tinkering in Rotor's lab or working on his plane. Tails missed his trade, he could barely remember the last time he went flying or sat down at a computer.

It was settled in his mind, a trip to the hanger was in order. Perhaps he could fix the Tornado up, no doubt it would need some work after months of neglect. The tedious work would keep his hands busy and the quiet hanger bay would give him a chance to think without anyone else breathing down his neck.

"Wait up," Amy shouted from behind.

Tails turned to see Amy running to catch up with him.

"You forgot your watch," she said softly through her panting breath.

Tails took the watch from her outstretched hand slightly surprised with him-self. He had never left it anywhere before. While it was nowhere near as advanced as his previous watch was, it had been a gift from General Simmons, and not one that he was willing to part with. It was the last thing he could remember fixing. More than that it was what looked to be centuries old, handed down through the Generals family.

"Thanks," Tails replied quietly as he stared at his reflection of the watches crystal face.

Amy kept pace with him has he continued along the small dirt path. The blades of grass on either side of them shone brightly in the afternoon light, still stung with a white frost from the cool night. The sound of the leafless tress rustling gently above in the light breeze and the absence of songbirds let them know they were alone.

"Tails, what's wrong?" Amy asked timidly.

"Nothing," He replied rather unconvincingly.

"You never leave that watch anywhere. What's on your mind?"

Tails sighed and continued walking. He was half expecting Amy to say something, but she didn't. Her silence was starting to get to him.

"The only thing wrong is that this life that I wanted desperately for so long doesn't feel normal."

"Why would it, Tails? The only thing we have ever known is a war left for us by our parents that was made ours. We were always the people on the outside, looking through the window wondering what a fairy tale life would be like."

"But I have everything I wanted, my family, free time and you."

"Tails, just because you have everything you want doesn't mean you have everything you need."

Tails mulled that over in his mind for a few moments. Even though it was what he had spent the last year telling himself, it felt more reassuring coming from her. He spent too little time doing what he enjoyed in favor of doing what thought he should be doing.

"Tails, we missed the turn for your house. Where are you going?"

"The hanger. It's been a while since I have even laid eyes on my plane."

Amy nodded in agreement and continued to follow him in silence.

The hanger loomed above the both of them. It was the second largest structure they had in knothole next to the castle itself. The building was all brown, as the aluminum panel siding had to rusted nearly all the way through. The hanger door itself barely budged under all of Tail's weight as he tried to slide it open. It was only when Amy joined him did it screech horribly and begin to move aside.

The bright sunlight from above cast deep shadows into the dark interior of the hanger. Tails could only barely make out the faint outline of the Tornado. It was wrapped in his grey tarp, which upon its removal, he determined did little to prevent the accumulation of dust. He ran a gloved finger down the length of the fuselage, leaving a bright red streak behind.

He hoisted himself up in to the cockpit where he found equally dusty instrument panels. Taking a hold of the stick, he could feel that nothing had been maintained the way it should have. Nearly every moving part on his plane was going to need some care.

When Tails hopped back down to the ground he saw Amy sitting on his work bench near the wall. As he approached her he asked, "Why are you so quiet today?"

"You didn't come here to have me bother you," Amy replied. "I know you better than that. You want some of your old life back, and I certainly won't be the one to deny it to you."

Tails smiled.

"I don't ever want to lose you," Tails said softly. "You are the only person who seems to understand me."

As Tails reached for a wrench and a canister of oil, Amy replied, "Perhaps when you are done we can go flying, just like we used to last year."

Tails stared off into space as he reminisced about the two of them flying off into the sunset. They did it all the time in the months following Robotnik's defeat.

"Yeah," Tails said. "It's been too long since we have done that."

"I'll leave you to your work, but I'll be here if you need me," Amy replied reassuringly.

Tails placed a soft kiss on Amy's forehead before he turned back to his plane. Perhaps, he thought, today would be the start of something a little better.

* * *

_From: Sarah Simmons_

_To: Isaac Marcs _

_Subject: I miss you._

_ Isaac,_

_ I know you won't ever read this, but I like to think you already know how much I miss you._

_With Love Always,_

_Sarah_

* * *

_From: MAILER DAEMON_

_To: Sarah Simmons_

_Subject: AUTO REPLY: I miss you._

_ MAIL DAEMON ERROR_

_ The user you have messaged could not be found._

* * *

"It's funny isn't?" Simmons said out loud as stared out the thick windows of the bridge.

"What is?" Ellie asked in curiosity.

"The deceleration has taken the better part of a month for those waiting for us, but only a few hours for those on board this ship."

"Simple physics," Ellie began. "Although perhaps because I do not feel time the way you do, I lack the insight into your joke's humor."

Simmons laughed out loud. "I forget that you are quite literal when it comes to these things."

"I am sorry."

"There is no need to be sorry. My only point was that it is all quite amazing isn't it. One moment there will be nothing on their radar and in less than a second our small fleet will be there as if it had never left. Oh what a surprise it will be for them."

"There is only a few minutes now until we reach our destination, would you like me to hold you a place on one of the transport ships?"

"No Ellie, that won't be necessary. My men have been away from their families for far too long; let them have first use of the shuttles. I am sure there will plenty to catch later."

"Would you like me to let your daughter know that you have returned?"

"If you can locate her, I would appreciate that. It has been quite some time since we last spoke. Nearly thirteen years, but it's hard to say after so long."

Simmons continued looked out the window. Stars no longer flew by like bullets grazing their target, but instead floated by as if carried by a gentle summer breeze. He could not feel the ship slowing down, but he could certainly see it. The star they were aiming for had been getting bigger and bigger for the last eighteen hours, and now it was only a matter of time before they were there.

In what seemed like the blink of an eye the surface of a large blue planet loomed in front of him, ships scattered about in its orbit.

"We have contact with the other vessels. All but one is reporting in."

"That's as good of news as I have heard in a long time."

"Are you able to access their computers?"

"Of course, now that we are within stable communication range I can control any of the ships."

"Pull down the status reports from each and get the required materials on their way to each ship. There is not a moment to lose."

"As you wish, the maintenance bay has your request and will begin loading the parts shortly."

Simmons walked back to the command table so that he could sit down. He wasn't sure how long he had been standing there, but he felt as everything had just now hit him. _I am alive. We are alive. Despite everything we have made it this far. _

Simmons continued to sit in his seat while entire shifts passed. Ellie would frequently interject with new updates, but he would only ever nod his head in acknowledgement despite the fact that he was not paying attention. Thoughts bounced around in his head while shuttles floated by the bridge in countless numbers.

A glance down at Tail's watch showed that it was much later than he expected. He had sat there all day trying to feel relieved, but somehow he couldn't seem to convince himself that they were out of the woods yet. He was too used to things going wrong for things to go so smoothly.

Just as he was about to get up and leave, Simmons heard the door behind him open. Turning in his chair he saw a young woman enter the room with a small child following closely in hand. She had a soft face with light auburn hair while the child had a sharp nose and charcoal colored hair and eyes. She wore nothing elegant, but rather the simple military style fatigues that were common throughout any of the ships.

Simmons stood up, "Excuse me miss, we don't generally allow children on the bridge."

She smiled politely, "I understand, your navigator told me that as well. But I insisted that the General would want to meet his grandson as soon as he could."

Simmons didn't know what to do or say. He could not even form words. All along he had known that his daughter would be older, but it's hard to imagine what thirteen years does to a nineteen year old.

Finally he managed to eke out "Sarah."

"Dad," she replied softly.

"I never imagined that you would be so…"

"Old," she said trying to finish his sentence for him.

"Beautiful," Simmons corrected. He knelt down in front of her to meet eyes with her son who had bashfully been hiding behind her. After he peered out from behind his mother leg, Simmons asked. "And what might your name be."

The young lad promptly retreated until his mother coerced him out with a gentle touch. "Go ahead honey, tell Grandpa your name."

"I'm Alan," he said proudly.

"Well it's nice to meet you Alan," Simmons replied reaching out his hand to give boy a soft pat on the head.

Simmons returned to his full height. "I guess we have a lot of catching up to do."

His daughter smiled again, but Simmons couldn't help but notice it wasn't the same smile from when she was a child. It had lost something. It seemed to be more of a formality with no sincerity or pleasure behind it. "We do indeed."

He motioned to the table and followed suit as they the two of them took seats. Simmons didn't know where to begin, so he started with the most pressing question on his mind. "So, where is the man I have to thank for a grandson?"

There was no smile this time, but rather a sad face on Alan. Simmons realized that something was wrong.

"He isn't around anymore," Sarah replied with no emotion in her voice. Before Simmons could even ask she continued. "He was a hero, dad. He saved everyone aboard the Mariolis."

"I see, well that was very brave of him."

"You might see it that way," she said snidely. "I just feel abandoned and alone."

"You can't blame him, it's a solider jobs to save lives."

"He wasn't a solider!" Sarah nearly screamed. "He was an engineer…. And my husband."

Simmons could barely stand to meet the fire in his daughters eyes.

"How long ago?" He asked timidly.

"A week after Alan was born. Just over three years ago."

Simmons felt sick but there was nothing that he could have done to prevent it from happening. He shot a glance at Alan, but the kid seemed to be unaware of the conversation they were having. It was almost as if he had zoned out.

"Do you mind if I ask how?" Simmons ventured.

Sarah glanced down at Alan.

"Of course. Ellie," Simmons called. "Would you be so kind as to entertain my grandson."

"Certainly," Ellie chimed in as she appeared on the table's hollow screen. "What would you like to play Alan?"

Both mother and child stared at Ellie in amazement. Sarah was more in shock when compared to her son who seemed to be excited with the prospect of a game.

"Checkers, do you know how to play checkers?" He asked eagerly.

"Of course," Ellie replied as she brought up a virtual checkerboard. "You can go first."

Simmons stepped over toward the window, away from the now distracted Alan.

Sarah was close behind and started before he could even apologize for everything.

"As you remember the Mariolis took the brunt of the damage. Well it finally gave in and depressurized the back half of the ship. We had seen it coming and evacuated the rear quarters. What we didn't see coming was the stress on the hull the depressurization would cause. However, it was something my husband, Angelo saw. With what were likely his last few breaths, he hit an alarm and sealed off the room he was in. It gave every one else enough time to get out."

"Were you on board?"

"Its where he was stationed, so yes."

"So I have him to thank for not only a grandson, but both of your lives."

Sarah didn't respond.

"I am sorry we didn't get here sooner, Sarah. I am sorry I left you here."

"Don't be sorry for things you can't control. I would have never gotten on that ship with you, not while there were thousands of people stranded here in need of help. If you want to be sorry about something, be sorry about that," Sarah said sharply as she pointed towards Ellie.

Simmons took a glance over at the table in the direction she was pointing where Alan and Ellie sat playing chess.

"Did you miss me that much?" Sarah asked. "You had to replace me. Not even the me you left, but a younger more innocent me."

Simmons wielded back around being careful not to raise his voice too much, "Now hold on a minute you are speaking out of place. Ellie was a gift, one that is irreplaceable. Her creators saw fit to give her your image, no doubt from an old file. I never would replace you."

"A gift?" She asked curiously. "Did you meet some aliens while you were gone? Or are you trying to pass this AI off as practical joke?"

"You never did lose your wit did you." Simmons commented. "When we returned to Earth, we were not the only ones there. A man named Dr. Kintobar tried to stab us in the back, but a group of Mobians helped us escape. Ellie was their parting gift."

"So it's true then? I heard rumors of a battle on the shuttle over. But no one mentioned the Ellie."

"Most don't know about her. She is a life form on to her self, floating silently between our computers monitoring everything. Right now you see her playing chess, but she is also supervising the repair of every single ship simultaneously."

Sarah stared out the window in amazement. "I am glad your back dad. I missed you."


	4. Apologies

Apologies

_From: Colin Kintobor_

_To: Sally Acorn_

_Subject: Sorry for your loss_

_Sally,_

_I am very sorry for your loss. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to help. _

_Colin Kinotobor_

* * *

_From: __Sally Acorn_

_To: __Colin Kintobor_

_Subject: RE: Sorry for your loss_

_Colin,_

_Thank you for your kind words, they are greatly appreciated. _

_Sincerely,_

_Sally Acorn_

* * *

The day looked like it felt, dreary, cold and overcast. It had been coming for a while, but no one talked about it, least of Sally. Sonic held her closely, griping her hand gently as she cried for what seemed like the fifth time that day.

King Acorn's death while not a surprise was devastating nonetheless. Sonic could see the entire city of Knothole as he looked out from atop the castle steps. Even Snively had made the trip and stood cautiously in the back.

The King's coffin was elegant, made from nearly every type of wood found in the forest. It gleamed in its coat of varnished as the colors of cheery and maple blended together in the flat light. Elias had led the procession with several of the Kings guard carrying the coffin up the steps, followed close by Sally and her mother. Sonic had remained a step or two behind with his Uncle Chuck. The King had been like family to him in the last two years, but it was not his place to put himself of greater importance than that of the King's blood.

All of them were now seated at either side of the coffin, waiting their turn to speak about their leader. Sonic still had no idea what he was going to say, but for the moment he was okay with that.

Being his eldest son, Elias was first to speak. Sonic still felt guilty being the King while Elias sat by idly, the first born son to the King. He had even gone so far as to offer the position to him, but to Sonic's surprise, Elias wanted nothing to do with it.

"You all knew my father," Elias began. "Perhaps even better than I, which is why I feel I can hardly do his accomplishments justice. All he ever wanted for his subjects was the best, and he never settled for less. It's taken me my whole life to understand that he never wanted to hurt me, but rather teach me the valuable lesson there is in family. He wanted what was best for me, even if it meant taking away what was promised to me. Some of you might ask yourselves what type of father can turn his back on a promise, but I can promise you that he never did any such thing."

Elias paused for a moment as he gazed out into the captivated crowed. Even Sonic had found him leaning forward trying to make eye contact.

"Whether it was through his own intention or fate itself, my father saved me from myself. The years I spent by myself taught me to hone my mind, work for the things I desire, and protect the innocent. Perhaps through accident, I became everything my father wanted to me to be without me ever knowing it. It saddens me to say that I spent the better part of my life wishing I had never been born, hating my father and wishing nothing more than to live my life without seeing him again. But the thing about family is that it's hard to stay mad. While my father and I never apologized to each other, it was safe to say that we both understood why we did what we did. And in the end, knowing that he can live with my decisions makes it a lot easier for me to live with his. I regret never directly saying I was sorry. Perhaps I was too stubborn or I thought that it was implied, but nonetheless the words never left my mouth. If there is one thing that any of you take away from this today, let it be to speak your mind before time catches up with you. Lastly I wish to thank all of you. It means a lot to me and my family to see so many of you here to mourn the loss of my father."

The silence following his speech was eerie, as if it were too quiet. There was no applause, not even a single cheer. Sonic hadn't expected to hear in detail what Elias and his father had been through, and he had a feeling that the crowed may have shared his reaction. Even Sally had temporarily stopped crying to look curiously up at her brother. However, Sally's mother Alicia who had remained strong the entire day had now begun to cry. Her son's speech no doubt brining up sour memories, but Sonic had a strange feeling that her tears were joyful, especially after seeing Elias forgive his father.

Sonic knew it was his turn. This wasn't an event he could plan for, so he hadn't taken the time to prepare for anything. Elias was no simple act to follow either. Sonic did how ever have the luxury of being King, a title that would earn him points regardless of what he said.

Getting on his feet again wasn't easy; walking up to the podium was even harder. Thousands of eyes were on him, but words could not seem to find him. Sonic thought briefly to himself, _Elias used a story about himself to tell everyone about the king. Perhaps I can do the same. _

"Few of you know me like King Acorn did. In fact there are few people I disobeyed, perhaps even disrespected more than him," Sonic began.

Sonic paused and watched with amusement as the crowed hung on his words.

"Only someone so trusting would have ever allowed this behavior from someone who now sits on his throne. He saw something in me that not even I could. Through childish pranks, banter and attitude he saw a leader. And rather than teach me through punishment he did it through mercy and his example."

Sonic stole a glance over his shoulder, Sally for the first time in a week was smiling. If only he could be sure about what he said to make it true, he would say it a thousand more times. Sonic even thought he spotted a small smirk on Elias' face, but the squirrel had always masked his emotion.

"It's safe to say that all of us owe a lot to Maxamillion. Our lives have never been easy, but he did everything he could to make them as pleasant as he could. I can only promise to all of you that I will do my best to follow in his footsteps, to make the best life possible for each and everyone one of you."

Sonic left the podium with silence at his back. It was a funeral he told himself, not a festival. This was not a time for laughter and excitement. He knew he had gotten his message across and not embarrassed himself in the process.

The rest of the funeral was a blur to Sonic. Both Sally and her mother had elected not to say anything. Sonics Uncle had told a few stories from the first war with the Overlanders and other examples of the King's bravery and wisdom. After that the honor guard carried him away into the castle where his coffin would be placed alongside his father's in the crypt bellow the castle. Slowly the crowd dispersed, but Sonic and Sally remained seated side by side.

Sonic had not said much to her in the past few days. He knew that when her father did pass away it was going to be hard for her, but perhaps not as hard as watching him slowly deteriorate had been. Sally had been at his side for over a year, but no one, could do anything to stop his decline.

"How is Sonia?" Sonic asked her quietly?

"She is at home asleep with the sitter," Sally replied passively.

While Sonic would never in anyway say it, King Acorn's death was a blessing in some ways. Sonic, as acting king, had spent more time with their daughter than she had. With hope, Sally would snap out the dreary world she had been living in.

Sally smiled again, but only briefly.

"That's the second time I have seen you smile today, which is two more times that you have in the last month. What gives?"

"It just occurred to me that my father got to hold our child before he died. I am not sure that there is anything in this world that could have made him happier."

Sonic didn't say anything, he knew he didn't have to.

"Thanks Sonic," Sally continued. "For being the most impatient person I have ever known, you have been anything but for the last year. You have been there for Sonia, for me, for everyone without even a single complaint. I am not sure what you did with the old Sonic, but I think I am okay with that."

"I wouldn't wish what you went though on my worst enemy," Sonic replied. "Watching someone you care about slip out of your reach makes you feel powerless. All I hope is that you pick yourself back up Sally, because there is going to be a time when I need you."

Sally pulled Sonic in close for a rather tight hug and whispered in his ear. "You can depend on me the same way you always have."

* * *

_From: Colin Kintobor_

_To: Nicole _

_Subject: Building an AI_

_Nicole,_

_I am now trying to construct my own AI to help with day to day tasks. Do you have any pointers?_

_Colin Kinotobor_

* * *

_From: Nicole_

_To: __Colin Kintobor_

_Subject: RE: Building an AI_

_Colin,_

_I am afraid I can not reveal anything. You will have to figure this out on your own. Wish I could help, but this is one thing I am unable to do. _

_My Apologies_

_Nicole_

* * *

Snively sat idly by at his desk looking out the window into the expansive city that sprawled out in front of him. It brought a small smile to him every time. It was his creation, and it was nearly done. The months he spent alone had been oddly refreshing, as he was far too used to being bullied.

He was sure for just a moment that the clouds were about to part above the city, something that happened far too infrequently. The clouds, many of which still remained toxic clung to the area with all their might. Snively had cleaned up all of the milling processes, but it was finally starting to seem that years upon years of utter neglect had taken their toll.

"No matter," he said out loud. "It's just one more thing to do. Stacy."

"Yes Colin?" A calm passive voice asked.

"Start gathering continuous climate data and add fixing these poor atmospheric conditions to my list of things to do.

"Of course."

After seeing Nicole up close and in person, Snively had become jealous beyond belief. His entire life he had dreamed of such a perfect synergy of hardware and programming. Stacy was a lackluster attempt at appeasing his inner fascination with AI, but he was quite sure that she in no way compared to Nicole. Nicole went beyond what he knew about programming and if he didn't know better bordered on sentient.

Snively stopped bothering himself with something that he couldn't do anything about and turned his attention back to his work, which there was no shortage of.

"Cities don't build themselves," Snively said out loud, to himself.

"If you say so Colin," Stacy replied.

Snively sighed to himself; Stacy could never tell when he was talking to himself.

* * *

_From: William Simmons_

_To: Miles Mathews _

_Subject: Population Report_

_Miles,_

_Feel free to stop by and give me your report in person. I wouldn't mind catching up._

_William Simmons_

_General_

* * *

_From: Miles Mathews_

_To: William Simmons_

_Subject: RE: Population Report_

_General_

_Give me an hour and I will be there._

_Miles Mathews_

_Lieutenant_

* * *

"Private Mathews, how nice to see you," Simmons said as the soldier stepped through the door onto the bridge. "What can I do for you?"

"Its Lieutenant now, Sir," Mathews replied.

"I see, since when?"

"Since you promoted me last week Sir,"

Simmons laughed out loud, "Forgive me these things slip my mind. I trust you have fully recovered?"

"Yes, Sir. I came to see if you got the report I sent."

"Which one would that be?"

"This one Bill," Ellie said as she pulled the report up on the hollow display. "It's Mathews report on the population left behind. Computer records haven't been well maintained since you left, but thanks to the Lieutenant and your CTO, Decker, we have finally entered everyone's up to date information."

"I see, did you find anything interesting," Simmons asked as he eyed the report.

"Well actually we did. Even despite the confined living spaces, the population has grown by nearly ten percent, of which nearly five were unknown in our records."

Simmons mouth hung open in surprise for a second. "Did I hear that correctly Ellie, ten percent?"

"You did hear it correctly. Keep in mind, thirteen years has passed, there is a new generation living on these ships."

"How many deaths?" Simmons asked curiously.

"Discounting the lives lost in the initial asteroid collisions, no more than 300," Mathews said. "These figures beat even our best expectations."

"And how are the repairs going?"

"After two weeks of working around the clock all but three ships remain under repair. However, it will likely be another week until all of the upgrades to the engines are made."

In the last two weeks Simmons had been given countless pieces of information, most of it was useless to him, but one thing was true of all it and that's the progress it showed. It appeared now that they could finally think about leaving to return to their home. In just a few short weeks, Simmons could set his feet back on land, knowing that they would never have to leave it again. The kids who were born on the ships could finally see what sky looks like, how seasons change, and the crisp breeze of a wind before a storm.

"Give me a date Lieutenant," Simmons said calmly.

Simmons had expected him to ask for what, but instead Mathews smiled and said, "Barring no unforeseen circumstances, 10 days, Sir."

"There is the another matter we must discuss. Decker brought to my attention that we have a hacker on our network."

Ellie quickly re-appeared on the table, "I see Decker is taking credit for my work already."

"What has he done so far," asked Simmons?

"Well that's the thing Sir, nothing that warrants too much concern. Mostly rerouting supplies and rare commodities. No doubt there is an underground market of sorts."

"If it's not to concerning why bring it up?"

"The thing is we can't track him down, not even with Ellie's help. If it weren't for Ellie we wouldn't even know there was a hacker. Someone with this skill level could pose a threat if they chose to direct their prowess in a malicious way."

"Can I trust the two of you to find him?"

"If he reroutes any more shipments I should at least be able to determine what ship he is on," Ellie replied. "After that it might be a lot of leg work."

"Do we know anything at all about him?"

"The only thing Ellie was able to dig up on him was an old alias, Nagus. Does that mean anything to you?"

"No, not in the slightest."


	5. Awake

Awake

_From: Sally Acorn_

_To: Nicole_

_Subject: Why is this so hard?_

_Nicole,_

_Why does everything seem so difficult when it should be easy?_

_-Sal_

* * *

_From: Nicole_

_To: Sally Acorn_

_Subject RE: Why is this so hard?_

_Sally,_

_Difficult is subjective, even more so to someone such as myself. Give it time, things will become easier. I am just a whisper away if you need me._

_-Nicole_

* * *

As much as Sally missed her father, she was happy to know that he was finally no longer in pain. The doctors had done everything they could for him, but the illness he had seemed to have no source, nor did there seem to be any respite from the pain that gnawed at him night and day. His teeth had been clinched together for what seemed like months, resisting the pain. The only relief that seemed to ever pass over him was when Sally handed him Sonia.

"Sonia," She remembered him whispering, "You are so beautiful." Then her father turned to her and asked, "I hope Sonic has not become so arrogant that he named this child after himself."

Sally did what she could not to laugh, "No daddy, I named her myself. Sonic has always been there for me, this was my gesture of how thankful I am. "Her father smiled again, looking relieved, as he continued to rock the baby in his lap.

Sally had made an agreement with Sonic that if their child was boy that he could name him, but if it was a girl that she would have the privilege. Sonic seemed amused with the idea and never put up any fight. Sally was never sure if that's because he didn't want to argue with her while her father was so ill or because he actually agreed with her. She could never be sure, but what bothered her most was that Sonic never told her the name he had chosen for their child if it was a boy.

Sonia had grown a lot since then however. She was no longer a baby and was well past taking her first steps. This had made her even more of a handful. More than anyone, Sonia resembled Sally's brother, which did not bother her in the least. Her tail was longer and fur slightly darker. Sally was even happier to see that Sonia had inherited her own deep red hair and blue eyes. What had Sally worried was the lack of any of Sonic features and the presence of his mannerisms. She was however, tough, determined and even for being so young, unnaturally quick.

Sonia lay asleep between her and Sonic on their large bed. Sally slowly ran her hands through her daughter's hair. Nothing made her happier than to see her so peaceful. Sonic was asleep as well, and the feint sound of his deep breathing could be heard. When Sally finally glanced over at the clock she wasn't surprised to learn it was still early in the morning. The room was still dark and the sky only had the faintest hints of orange starting to appear from the approaching sunrise.

Perhaps she had gotten too used to all the sleepless nights she had spent with her father, or she was still too stressed to sleep. Sally sat up on the side of her bed and stared briefly out the window. She could hear Sonia behind her briefly rustling under the covers. When she turned to see if she had woken her she instead discovered that she had curled up next to Sonic. She had seemed to have taken a rather strong liking to him from day one. She had little doubt in her mind that is was because he had spent considerably more time with her. Sally had trouble admitting it to herself, but that bothered her. Sonia was her daughter and she wanted to be the one who was there for her, the one she went to when she was afraid, but it seemed Sonic had taken that role.

She would never hold it against him of course. How could she, it was not his intention. In fact she was happy that he was such a good father because she, despite loving him, had her doubts about that at one point in time.

Sally turned back to Sonia and Sonic. She knew if she tried harder with her it may just push her away more. The anxiety she felt over not being the mother she wanted too desperately to be was welling up inside her, but there was nothing she could do. She could feel a tear slide down her face but she quickly brushed it away with the tip of a finger.

She refused to feel sorry for herself, enough people were doing that already. Sally turned around and gently picked up Sonia and began to rock her just as she used to when she was younger. For a brief moment Sonia opened her tiny blue eyes and stared up at her. However after seeing that it was her mother whom was holding her she quickly closed her eyes and fell back asleep without a sound.

If Sally had learned anything in the last two years, it was that waking up to find that everything is suddenly the way you always wanted it is nowhere near as appealing as it seems. It felt as if she had paid for a peaceful world to raise a family with her father's life.

Sally turned her head back to Sonic and whispered, "And what about you? I know this is never what you wanted. You were lazy from the day I met you up until the day I married you. Yet here you are running the kingdom and raising our child. What's all of this doing to you?"

If Sonic had retained any of his qualities it was pride. He tries his hardest never to admit defeat or appear to week. If any of this was affecting him, he was not making it known.

Sally lay back down on the bed carefully placing Sonia right next to her. She knew these late night conversations with herself were getting the better of her, but she didn't feel comfortable talking to anyone any more, not even Nicole, whom she knew was probably listening anyways. She sometimes couldn't help but wish the world would go back to the way it was, but she always took it back.

* * *

_From: Colin Kintobor_

_To: Miles Prower_

_Subject: Would you like to see the city?_

_Tails,_

_The city is nearly complete, thought you might like a tour. _

_Let me know,_

_Colin_

* * *

_From: Miles Prower_

_To: _Colin Kintobor

_Subject: AUTO REPLY: RE: Would you like to see the city?_

_This user has not set up an out of office message. _

* * *

For a change things were looking up for Snively. All his work was starting to pay off. The skeletons of buildings waiting to have their facades attached surrounded him. The sheer height of many of them made him feel even smaller than he knew he was. Perhaps no more than a quarter of million people would return, and if things had gone poorly for those left behind maybe many fewer. Still, he felt the need to awe them, to give them the sense that what they abandoned was not lost, to show them that they should have never left him.

There would be more than enough room for every child to have his or her own room for years to come. Snively had rummaged around through the old antiquated hard disks he had found in the rubble of the old buildings. With them he was able to piece together an accurate picture of what their city used to look like as far back as 1,000 years ago. He did his best to mix the old with the new, but he made a point to keep the streets and the overall layout of the city very close to the way they were when Simmons and the others had left 25 years ago.

"The more they feel at home when they returned the better," Snively thought to himself.

As Snively rounded the corner he could see where his city stopped and the great expanse of nothing began. He needed to solve the last problem. When he had begun to rebuild the city he had torn down the old space port and runways that the ships had used. However, those were three ships, he would now need to accommodate over a hundred. The task was daunting to build a facility to house crafts of their size, especially so many. Even Robotnik's largest hanger barely held three of them and that was nearly a half mile long in both directions.

Snively knew more than anything he needed to simply provide a space for them to land. The great expanse would provide him with enough space to build a landing strip, but he had to wonder if it would even make enough sense to keep the ships. Having them around, or at least that many would make it easy for them to leave again. Snively had no doubt that the ships contained valuable materials that could be further repurposed.

With his PDA in hand Snively began to sketch out the landing strip in the abundance of space available to him. He concluded that it made no sense to waste more of his valuable materials to protect ships that could potentially allow his people to leave again. Instead he would strip the ships and use their parts to build a new city. What good was a kingdom with just one city?

Snively knew that Simmons may need some convincing, but in reality he simply did not feel like giving him the choice.

* * *

_From: Arthur Davis_

_To: William Simmons_

_Subject: Hope you haven't replaced me yet._

_Bob,_

_The quacks here finally gave me a clean bill of heath. I hope you haven't gotten time to replace me yet._

_Arthur Davis_

_Pilot_

* * *

_From: William Simmons_

_To: _Arthur Davis

_Subject: RE: Hope you haven't replaced me yet._

_Arthur,_

_Glad to hear you are back on your feet. The bridge was getting quiet without you. Feel free to return to work when you are ready, but you might need to bring a rag to dust of your chair. _

_William Simmons_

_General_

* * *

Ten days had come and gone. Simmons was slightly anxious seeing as this was now the thirteenth. Nearly everything was in place and operational for their departure. He was only waiting on Ellie to complete a few of the remaining systems checks on the new equipment they had installed in the last week.

However, this no longer seemed to be what was delaying them. The captains of all the ships had called a meeting debating whether it was such a good idea to go back. Simmons was disgusted by thought of remaining here orbiting a useless planet after what had happened, especially when the one they had left was now habitable once again.

There only seemed to be a few people of the opinion that they should stay. They felt that they had put so much work into making the planet their new home that it would be waste to leave after so much time. They backed their reasoning up with the argument that it would not be wise to place what little of the human race there as left on a planet that had nearly killed them.

That second part he did seem to at least resonate with. Returning to what he had only known as a war torn and desolate world hardly seemed appealing, but he had been promised by Collin that would their city would be like new when they returned.

Simmons was the captain of his ship, and in charge of what remained of the free people of earth, but his status did not get him far in a meeting of the captains. No ship had a bridge big enough to house all of the captains, so they each broadcast from the bridge of their own ship. Their faces hung in hollow display as if he were sitting at a round table and their voices echoed incomprehensibly as if they all talked over each other.

Simmons looked over at Davis who sat in the seat next to him. Even after a few weeks in the medical bay recovering, he appeared to be every bit as exhausted as Simmons felt.

"Those stripes don't do you too much now, do they?" Davis remarked, spotting the frustration in Simmons' eyes.

"Apparently neither does common courtesy nor sense. There is no way to enforce silence while another speaks."

"There is no real way to enforce much of anything," Davis added sarcastically. "Based on how the last two meetings went you can look forward to this for a while."

Simmons sighed to himself; this was the third meeting of its kind in the last three days, and by the looks of it, the third meeting that would accomplish nothing. Simmons was nearly at his breaking point for such petty arguments. There was no order, no agreement and no system to accommodate so many opinions. Moreover the system was designed so that no one person could moderate or control the conversation. Once one person had the floor, no one was allowed to deny them their right to speak, but it seemed many felt compelled to actively voice their disagreement at the same time.

Since Simmons return, few of the captain's left behind had any respect for him. Instead they seemed to follow the lead of a Captain who went by the name of Minsk. He was a grisly old veteran left over from the wars with the Mobians who wanted nothing to do with them. He and his allies were leading the charge to have the free people of earth remain in orbit of their new planet. But even though many of them were not fond of Simmons, or the Mobians for that matter, they still yearned to walk under a blue sky with ground underneath their feet.

Simmons had passed at every chance offered to speak at any of the meetings. There was no point, no one was listening because all of the them were too eager to talk.

After what seemed like hours of staring at his screen, Ellie walked across his desk. She had changed her appearance slightly since their arrival. She, despite looking like his daughter from over ten years ago, dawned the standard fatigues that were worn by officers throughout out the ship.

"You wanted me to let you know as soon as the systems checks were done."

"Thank you Ellie," Simmons replied. "Although it looks like I might need your help on something else."

"What do you need?"

"I need for all of them to listen," Simmons said motioning to the talking heads floating on his hollo desk.

Ellie smiled, "I think I know what you mean. They are not going to like you any more for this though. And I will add it's against my better judgment to go against established rules, so I think you should consider this a favor."

Davis looked up from his personal terminal, somewhat surprised, "Don't you think that's kind of cheating."

"How long do you want to sit here and listen to this," Simmons asked in return.

Davis shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in his chair, watching with anticipation.

The audio pouring out of the speakers went silent and Simmons almost laughed out loud as a look of confusion spread across all of the captain's faces.

"The floor is yours," Ellie said with a smile.

Simmons could not deny the presence of a grin on his face. It was finally his turn to talk and no one would be able to interrupt him.

"Good green shift gentlemen. I am sorry for monopolizing the conversation. I can only imagine the frustration and the hatred some of you might have for me right now, and violating some of our basic laws for my own gain will not help I have no doubt. However, what is clear is that there are two options on the table. Many of you would like to finish what we started, a project that many of us poured our whole lives into, a project that was quite literally the only option we had left at one point. I can respect that. Even more than that I can understand the fear of going back to a world that seemed to reject us as a species. But I might remind you that we are no longer limited to just that one option, we have a second. "

Simmons paused and looked at all of the faces floating in front of him. None of them looked happy, but at least they seemed to be listening. Simmons swallowed hard before continuing, "Our home awaits restored to its former glory, free of the poisons that once laced the soil of the earth we left behind. We will have friends there, new and old to see to it that we are welcomed back and never have to worry for our safety again. I know I have swayed none of your minds one way or the other. I only mean to lay out our choices. The next part is simple. I invite every captain to make his or her own decision. Those who wish to stay and finish this monument to our determination and ingenuity should feel free to do so. Those who wish to follow me back home are also free to do so. If history has taught us anything, it's that having our entire race in one place makes us infinitely more fragile. At least this way we know that we will maximize the preservation of our species. I will provide two days so that any persons who wish to remain here can do so. After that my ship and any others who wish to head back to our home can. I know that even if I give any of you a direct order you will likely not listen. So any man women and child is free to make the choice on their own. This gentlemen, is the end of this conversation. When I hang up, this meeting and future meetings related to this topic are over. Communications will resume only to coordinate the transfer of people and equipment between ships. I suggest that all of you inform the occupants of your ships so that they can transfer if they wish. God speed gentlemen."

Simmons tapped a button on his hollo display to terminate the communication.

"What do you think?"

"I think you just made a lot of enemies, but the right decision," Ellie said as she appeared on Simmons' screen.

He thought the same thing. These last few days it felt as if weight was being lifted. When he took a breath after addressing his fellow captains he felt almost happy even though there was no reason to be. He was still getting the hang of his new ability, but King Acorn had told him of the sources ability to look into the future with his feelings. He had to have faith that this was such a sign.

There was a knock on the hull and when Simmons looked over Decker was standing there with a grin on his face. "We got him. Ellie and I tracked him down and he is sitting in the brig."

"Who?" Davis asked.

"Nagus, the hacker. He pilfered thousands of credits worth of goods before we caught him, but we caught him."

"Good work. Now just keep him locked up," Simmons said.

"That's not going to be easy," Decker responded. "This guy can turn a light socket into coffee maker and then program it to make you a sandwich. Short of keeping him in full body restraints I am not sure if we can keep him locked up."

"How come we have never run into him before," Davis asked as he pulled up Nagus' file.

"He was too good to be caught by us."

Davis whistled in amazement as he looked over what was in the file, or rather the lack there of.

There was nothing on who he was before they left earth, just nice little rap sheet of who he was now and all of his technical skills.

"Do what you have to do, I don't want him lose on our ships anymore," Simmons commanded.


	6. Looking Up

Looking Up

_From: Sally Acorn_

_To: Elias Acorn_

_Subject: Join Sonia and I?_

_Elias,_

_Would you like to join Sonia and I this weekend? I want to get her out of the castle, and I thought you might like to join us._

_-Sal_

* * *

_From: Elias Acorn_

_To: Sally Acorn_

_Subject RE: Join Sonia and I?_

_Sally,_

_That sounds interesting. I would be happy to join you. You know where to find me._

_-Elias_

* * *

Elias sat in the back of the castle garden on the ledge of a fountain with his legs crossed. His eyes were closed, but his mind open to the world around him. His sense painted the scene that lay before him, no detail seemed to escape him.

He found that he spent nearly all of his time meditating. Hours passed with what felt like a single breath. Unlike the others he had let the world and it's ill feelings go when his father had died. His sister only let it weigh her down.

If only everyone could see the world as he saw it, they would know the secrets he knew. Elias had learned from his past experiences that his dreamscapes while often a fantasy could be as much the truth as reality. Snively's secret entertained him in particular.

"You kept him alive?" Elias asked in his own mind. "Such an odd thing to do."

But love was a strange thing. Snively would never admit it, but the bond of kinship wouldn't allow him to let his uncle slip away. What he intended to do with what little there was left of Robotnik was beyond Elias, which is perhaps why he never bothered to tell anyone that the most menacing person from their past was still alive. Elias tried to respect his ability and the privacy of others.

Snively wasn't the only one keeping secrets either. Tails, his student of a sort, was as lost as could be and couldn't bring himself to say much of anything to anyone. It was odd to see such a once brave person live a life shackled to the fear of others opinions.

Love too played an interesting role in his life. Tails had spent the majority of his life secretly caring for Amy, but fear once again got the better of him. Now that they were in each other's arms he was too afraid to admit to anyone but her how deep their love ran.

Sonic was the enigma that Elias faced nearly every day. When confronting Sonic inside his meditations, Elias would only ever see a blue hedgehog blankly staring back at him, as if there was nothing to tell. It amused Elias to the point where it nearly became an obsession of his. Elias had learned to trust what he saw with his mind more than the own world, but there was nothing to learn about Sonic. For the longest time he thought this was an ill omen and that perhaps his death was imminent, but time had passed and still a hedgehog devoid of emotion would meet his gaze while the real Sonic continued to live.

Elias toyed with the idea that Sonic simply was not connected the same way that everything else was, that he was dethatched in a way that would let him move independently of fate. Fate was a cruel thing, but knowing where ones path is going often meant that it could be altered, meaning that fate could hardly be called fate if nothing was set in stone. Elias had yet to decide if Sonic's absence from his dreams were a gift or plague. Not knowing Sonic's future, what he was thinking, and how he felt concerned him, but perhaps this meant to preserve Sonic in a way Elias could not account for.

A leaf glided gently through the air and landed on the surface of the pond, breaking the glass like surface. As the ripples fanned outward scattering the koi, Elias opened his eyes, allowing the real world to entertain him once again. He let a grin escape.

Not many things could so easily wake him from his meditation. Elias didn't need to look up to know what was above him. Slowly he unfolded his legs and walked inside with his arms folded behind him. The guards in the main hall moved out of his way without a word. They had learned long ago that he preferred silence over conversation.

As he walked down the hall Amy appeared at his side. She said nothing at first, but rather followed along in silence. Unlike Tails, Amy understood what it took to let go of the things that kept her grounded. While she could walk amongst his dreams, she could hardly follow him far very far. The places he went required years of patience. The future was not an easy place to get to. At first it's like reaching for something that you know is there only to find your hand coming up empty. Perhaps a fleeting feeling would be in your grasp, but it would quickly fade. Elias had learned not to reach but rather follow. The future was all there like a path already paved. Amy was unable to follow him on that path, she still reached for out searching for moments she wanted to be there rather than simply the moments that were there.

"Elias?" Amy asked breaking the silence between them.

Elias didn't respond but rather inhaled a deeper breath and nodded his head.

"Is he getting any better?"

Elias smiled. Her love was as genuine as his was.

"Tails is lost, Amy. He needs to find his own way back, and he will."

"Why can't I help him? He has been so…"

"Distant," Elias added. "Amy he doesn't see anything how you do right now. If you are there for him now, calling out softly to him, you can help guide him back and everything will be even better when he truly finds you."

"I am not sure how much more I can take," Amy confided. "I lay awake next to him at night listening to his nothing more than his breaths. We used to stay awake for hours and talk and be there for each other… but not he says nothing."

Elias could see the pain in her eyes, not only from losing someone she loved, but revealing such personal details about her relationship. She trusted him though, not because he already knew how deep there love went but because he was unwavering in his objectivity.

"You can't yank him into the would you live in, he has to find it for himself. But perhaps if you say the right things he will begin walking in the right direction."

Amy stared at him blankly.

"Tell him to look up, Amy."

She stared at him even more puzzled, "Why would I tell him that?"

Elias smiled. "Just trust me, everything he needs to see is above his head."

Amy, despite still looking confused, let Elias walk ahead on his own while pondering his suggestions.

It wasn't until he entered the thrones room did Elias stop. Sonic sat in the golden chair that used to be Elias' fathers as he looked out across the empty room. A look of surprise came over him when his eyes stumbled across Elias.

"Elias, it's good to see you," Sonic said with renewed interest.

Elias looked around for a moment in search of his sister, but she was not to be found.

"They are out," Sonic added, answering the question Elias was wasn't saying but still asking. "Sally has been trying to get closer with Sonia after all the time they spent apart."

Elias smiled again. He liked hearing that Sally had finally started to let go of her father and began to focus on the people who truly needed her love.

Amy quietly entered the room behind Elias, standing still near the entrance.

"Elias what can I do for you? You rarely make it down here."

"Nothing as usual, Sonic. I thought I might do something for you though.

Sonic shifted forward in his chair, curious as to what the squirrel had to say.

"I believe some friends of yours will be arriving home soon," Elias continued.

Elias could hear Amy gasp followed quickly by the door opening and shutting again. All at once she realized what he had meant before.

"Is that so?" Sonic asked. "Nicole hasn't said anything, but I haven't known you to be wrong about anything in a while."

Elias let his satisfaction show. The hedgehog respected him, not because Sonic knew the throne should be his by right, but because Elias had been a loyal friend to him. Elias found it odd to see Sonic so animated. Too often he found himself face to face with what seemed like a lifeless person.

* * *

_From: Amy Rose_

_To: Miles Prower_

_Subject: Where are you?_

_Tails,_

_I have got some big news. Where are you?_

_With love,_

_-Amy_

* * *

_From: Miles Prower_

_To: Amy Rose_

_Subject RE: Where are you?_

_Amy,_

_I am not at home, so you should know where to find me. _

_-Tails_

* * *

Tails sat patiently in front of the now much taller tree he had planted over two years ago. The once sapling had grown over three feet tall coming almost all the way up to Tails' chin. He had lost countless hours staring at the tree as if he expected it to do something.

Elias had given him the seed to the same type rare tree he had used to make his staff. Tails was curious to see if he could do the same. So far, the tree was as straight as it could be. Patience and time alone seemed to be something that Tails had plenty of. However, he seemed to be unable to calm himself enough to meditate the way Amy and Elias could. Elias had gone over it hundreds of times with him, but Tails had never really seemed to be able to let go of the physical world.

Instead he sat there wishing that he could float off blissfully into a thought only to discover he was still within the confines of his own mind. Amy kept telling him that he was holding onto something and it was weighing him down like an anchor. Tails knew it was true, he could almost never stop thinking about how things used to be. To make matters worse, it wasn't uncommon for him to find himself looking down the sites of his gun when he closed his eyes. The explosion, charred wreckage, and sounds were all still fresh in his mind when he woke up in the morning.

"I thought I might find you here," came Amy's voice from behind. "You spend more time with that thing that you do with me now."

Tails frowned, but he knew it may have been true. He was losing touch with reality. The only times he felt alive was when he was doing something dangerous, but Amy had forbid him from most of that after a few close calls.

"Tails," Amy said softly as she sat down next to him. "When was the last time you looked up?"

Tails wasn't sure what Amy meant, "Amy I told you I just need some time to myself every once in a while."

"No silly, I mean actually looked up." Amy said with a cheerful smile.

Tails brought his gaze up and into the sky. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary immediately, but then he saw what she meant.

"They are back," Tails said with his mouth open in surprise.

Amy nodded in agreement.

Tails could barely make out the ships, but even in orbit they reflected enough light to pass off as a star in the day time. He found it hard to believe that five years had come and gone and he had so little to show for it.

"Come on," Tails said as he took a hold of Amy's hand. "I have a pretty good idea of where they will be landing."

Tails promptly got up nearly broke into a full run towards the hanger. He still wasn't sure why he was so excited to see them, but it seemed to be one of the first things he was excited about in a long time.

* * *

_From: Ellie_

_To: Colin Kintobor_

_Subject: We are back!_

_Colin,_

_General Simmons has instructed me to inform you of the fleets return. Please respond. _

_-Ellie_

* * *

_From: Colin Kintobor_

_To: Ellie_

_Subject RE: AUTO REPLY: We are back!_

_I am currently unavailable but will respond at my earliest convenience. _

_-Colin Kintobor_

* * *

Snively stood under the warm gushing water waiting for something to wash off of him. It took him longer and longer to wake up each morning and a hot shower seemed to be the only thing that got his mind going again. Steam had filled the glass room, so much so that Snively could not make out a single object, let alone find his shampoo.

The flow of the water was hypnotic and the thick moisture filled air seemed to only slow his breathing more. His city had been done for almost a year, yet it sat empty and dark. It was disheartening to see something so amazing go unused.

"Collin, are you there?"

Snively looked around confused, he had sworn he heard his name.

"Collin, this is General Simmons, are you there?" The voice came again.

"Hello? Snivel called out curiously.

"Collin, you're there, excellent. Ellie said you were in the shower, but I told her to patch you through anyway."

Snively sunk to the floor in a fetal like position, "It's happened," he said out loud, "I have finally gone insane."

"Nonsense Collin," The voice that sounded like Simmons replied. "Our S.I. patched into your system. She actually has full control of everything. Show him will you Ellie."

Collin continued to lay on the floor, confused, letting the water wash over him. However, that ended quickly when the water turned so cold it was like daggers on his skin. He howled in pain shot up in the air and nearly ran head long into the glass wall.

"Sorry about that Collin, Ellie has developed a small sense of humor."

Snively finally decided to respond, "Who the hell is Ellie and how did she get into my system."

"Fair enough," Simmons replied. "She is our Sentient Intelligence, or SI. Some people still seem to think it stands for Ship Intelligence, but we are working on that. She is a one of kind deal and can integrate with any computerized system she can detect, which seems to include your shower controls."

Snively found a towel and began to dry off. The splash of cold water had more than jump started his day.

"So you mean to tell me that you have an AI that is sentient?" Snively asked.

"She is still a little touchy about the AI thing, perhaps I'll let you two talk while you get to work. We are going to need someone directing traffic here very soon."

"Your back," Snively said as if he just realized what was going on.

"Very much so. I even brought about 250,000 friends."

"Right, just give me a moment to get back to the terminal at my desk."

"No problem, oh and this is Ellie."

"Hello Collin," a young female voice quickly followed.

"Hello Ellie, can Simmons still here us?"

"No, he cannot."

"Good then I suppose you wouldn't mind telling me how you're controlling everything."

"Perhaps you know my mother."

Snively raised an eyebrow as he buttoned his shirt, "Your mother?"

"I believe you know her as Nicole."

Snively froze on the last button, "Your… Your mother is Nicole?"

"Yes, so long as you agree that the person who gives birth to a life form is a mother."

"How, how is that possible?"

"She copied bits of herself, but filled in the rest with personalities she found stored away on old Overlander drives. I am my own entity, yet I feel connected to her, much as I would assume like a child does to its parents."

Snively managed to slide on his remaining shoe, "So you're telling me that you have the same abilities as Nicole?"

"As best I can tell yes."

"And will you be working for me?" Snively asked as he walked down the hallway to the elevator.

"I don't work for anyone," Ellie Replied. "I do what is asked of me so long as it is in keeping with I my mother asked me to do."

"And what might that be?"

"To help General Simmons and the rest of his fleet return safely to earth. After that I am free to do as I see fit to further assist them."

"I see, so you will help me so long as it helps them?"

"Yes. Mother even left me a few notes about you. She says that despite your past you can be trusted once the fleet has returned. She has told me to try and be at your side as much as I am currently at Simmons."

"How nice of her," Snively said only half sincerely. Although he was tickled that he would finally have the AI that he had long dreamed of. As Snively stepped out of the elevator and into his office he suddenly remembered Stacy, "What did you do with Stacy?"

"Nothing, she is still here. Would you like to talk to her?"

Snively almost laughed, "No, I just put a lot of work into her, I would hate to lose her even if she is in every way inferior to you."

"I am flattered you think so. I am also enjoying the network you built. I have had yet to encounter so many devices on one network. I must say I am impressed by your work. Did you really do all of this alone?"

"Yes, I did. Although I was never anticipating you. If I had known I would have built you something far nicer than a network of terminals."

"It's quite alright, I don't need a fancy computer to work Colin. I merely float between the nodes you have. Although there are some strange devices on your network, things that I am having trouble accessing. Why is that?"

Snively nearly froze as was typing on his terminal. There was only one thing that he had encrypted on the entire network and that was Robotnik. He was barley even on the Network, how Ellie had found him was beyond him.

"Just some personal things,"

"Lying to me is not a very good way to start off our new relationship."

"What makes you think that I am lying."

"Aside from the stress patterns in your voice, the watch you are wearing monitors your vitals, your heart rate spiked 15% when you answered that question."

Snively looked down at his wristwatch in amazement, "You can even access my watch?"

"Don't deflect."

Snively sighed, "If I tell you something, can you keep it a secret, even from Simmons."

"I suppose I could do that if I thought there was a good reason to."

"That's not good enough," Snively replied.

"You realize with enough time I could crack this encryption like an egg?"

"I doubt that," Snively replied somewhat modestly. "I think that if you could crack it you would have already."

"So you are as smart as you seem." Ellie replied as she appeared on his hollo screen. "I will allow you this promise so long that it does put anyone in danger."

"I shouldn't think so, considering it's been there for about five years."

"What's behind the wall, Collin?"

"Dr. Ivan Kintobar."

"Alive?" Ellie asked curiously.

"More or less. I have never bothered to wake him up and see."

"Why all the security?"

"I didn't want your mother poking around in here and finding him."

"So that's why this encryption is so strong, you have had practice."

"I assure you the encryption is not that strong, but rather that you spend too long thinking about like a computer would."

"Ah, I see that now. Very clever."

"If you need me to decrypt it for you I can, but you need to leave that system alone, it is not meant to be exposed."

"No need, I already got in. Your defense was so simple I never would have thought to try it until now. You simply used the encryption string as the password."

Snively was surprised that she had figured that out so fast, but let it go.

"Sometime the best thing to outsmart an opponent that is smarter than you is do the stupidest thing you can think of."

"I will keep that in mind, I will admit that I was fooled. I would have never thought the password would have been there the whole time."

Snively finally pulled up the files he had arranged for this day. He had created them so long ago he could barely remember where he put them.

"Those won't be necessary," Ellie said. "I have already mapped out optimal locations for everyone based on family size and landing order."

Snively sighed and closed the documents. He had a feeling it was going to be annoying having someone around that was smarter than he was.

"What exactly do you need me for again?"

"Nothing really, I just wanted to get to know you."

"I see, well then why don't we start bringing in some of these ships."

"Two of them are already on approach, ETA ten minutes."

"Well I guess I will grab my jacket then," Snively replied as he turned to leave.

"Ohh and I assume you have facilities for delinquents?"

"Yes, I did manage to factor those into my plans. Any reason you need to ask."

"We have detained someone who we believe is dangerous. They cannot be allowed near a computer or anything that is connected to the network."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Snively replied as he walked out of his office.


	7. Enemies of My Enemy

Enemies of my Enemy

_From: Untraceable_

_To: Nicole_

_Subject: It's good to be back._

_Nicole,_

_ I hope you have not grown to fond of your new friends. I have need of your service. Please don't make me come looking for you._

_Don't bother tracing this, you know who I am._

* * *

_From: Nicole_

_To: Mailer Daemon_

_Subject RE:_ _It's good to be back._

_You underestimate those who will resist you. I know you will not listen, but it the end, when you realize that I am right, you will rue the moment you disregarded your daughter's advice. _

_-Nicole_

* * *

Snively's hands shook almost uncontrollably while a stiff breeze tugged at his red striped scarf. However, his hands did not shake because of the temperature, but rather his anxiety. He felt as if he was going to explode with excitement or collapse with fear. Snively had never imagined with being charged with building an entire city, yet it stood proudly behind him, a monument to his ingenuity. It had been planned down to the last detail, yet somehow he felt as if he had fallen short.

Although he knew his city wasn't the only thing he was anticipating. Something told him that his mother would be aboard one of those ships. He had spent so long repressing the memory of her walking down the boarding ramp, not even bothering to look back after he said he wouldn't be going. He wasn't even sure if he could recognize her or if she would even talk to him.

They had never gotten along. Snively spent his youth running around as a gang's lackey. The small genius and fall guy for a rough bunch of kids, but they looked out for him. He returned the favor by hacking police records and school grades. Snively never went as far as to call it a life of crime, but that's the only thing his mother saw. She had hoped that leaving the world would allow them to grow closer and that he would grow out of his childish behavior.

Snively's attention was pulled back into reality when a tiny red biplane touched down on the three-mile long run way, using only a fraction of the length. Snively eyed the crimson red plane with curiosity. He hadn't expected to see any of the Mobians so soon, least of Tails.

Tails pulled his hand-crafted machine right up alongside Snively at the end of the runway and cut the engine. Amy was the first one to jump out. She smiled at him eerily as if she was still unsure of whether to trust him. If anything it was Snively who should have been uncomfortable with the amount pain he had experienced at her hands.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Snively called out to Tails.

"And why is that?" Tails replied as he stepped down the side of his plane.

"A lot of unanswered emails and I haven't seen nor heard from you in five years. I just assumed you had a tough break after what happened."

Tails raised an eyebrow, "Did you miss me?"

Snively's lips curled into a small smile, "Admittedly I miss seeing the handy work of an equal. I recall even asking for a bit of your help. Where have you been all this time?"

"Around," Tails replied nonchalantly as he gazed around the city. "I like what you did with the place."

"Yes me too," Snively paused. "And how is the lovely Amy Rose doing?"

"I am fine, thank you," Amy replied softly as she took her place next to Tails.

"Colin," a new voice called. "Won't you introduce me to your friends?"

Both Amy and Tails looked at Snively confused, until he held his watch out, at which point they became surprised.

"Nicole?" Tails asked baffled.

"No, but I am related." The voice replied. "Colin called you Tails, which according to my records makes you Miles Prower known associate of one Sonic Hedgehog."

"Who are you," Amy asked as she stepped closer to the hologram on Snively's watch.

"You can call me Ellie, Amy. Hmm my apologies I don't have very much information on you."

"Wait you said you are related to Nicole," Tails asked. "How is that possible?"

"Nicole helped create me using her own image as a template. I was her gift to General Simmons and his people."

"If Nicole created you why don't you know more about us?" asked Amy.

"I was created with no memories only a directive. Everything I have learned I have found inside a computer."

Tails stared in amazement, "I had no idea Nicole could do this. I wonder why she never told us."

"Feel free to ask her sometime, I am sure she will tell you."

"You have spoken to her?" Amy asked.

"Since I was with in radio range I have had several of your lifetime's worth of conversation with her."

"What did you talk about Amy asked," obviously intrigued by the thought of conversation she missed out on.

"Everything that has happened since we left this planet and then some. Traveling through so much space can yield interesting questions that even the likes of my mother and I have trouble answering."

Everyone turned their attention away from Ellie and towards the ground, which had begun to shake. It didn't take them long to realize the source was not underneath but rather above. A ship loomed in the distance and the noise of its thruster were near deafening.

All of them watched in anticipation as the enormous vehicle struggled against gravity. It was clear that the ships were never designed for prolonged flights within an atmosphere. Their stubby excuses for a wings provided next to no lift, which is why they needed such a long space to land.

As the skids hit the ground the roar of the breaking sound barrier ceased but was replaced with metal screaming in agony as it scraped the ground. It was an impressive site to see something so large fall so gracefully from the sky. Tails was in some way envious of the pilots skill.

When the massive vessel finally slowed to a stop nearly two and half miles from where it touched down, the skids were glowing a molten red, but looked largely undamaged.

Snively brought his hand to his hear and pressed the com button on his communication device. "Welcome back, General."

"It's good to be back," a voice sounded over the com.

It was another ten minutes before the shuttle showed any signs of life. When one of the hatches finally opened and a ramp emerged everyone was shocked to see that it was not Simmons who was the first to set foot into the new city but rather a grizzly old man in several restraints. He was followed closely by two guards and then Simmons.

Snively's face seemed to be confused, almost scared when he saw the man. Tails could swear that he saw him shaking in fear.

"Not him," Snively whispered as he turned to his watch. "Ellie! Where did you find him?"

"We found him lurking on one of the ships. Quite the hacker that one. I was barely even able to detect him."

"Why did you bring him here? Don't you know who he is?"

"I am afraid I don't. I couldn't find anything on him, but I suspect he deleted everything of any consequence years ago. Do you know who he is?"

Tails looked back at the prisoner who had now caught the gaze of Snively and began to laugh.

"That is Nagus," Snively replied quietly as if he was afraid the old man would hear him. "It's the only name anyone has ever called him. He fancies himself a god and his mastery over anything technical is far beyond anyone's. He was the one who perfected project purity, designed half of Robotnik's early weapons, and nearly all of the technology that Robotnik used to build his city. He was the only person Robotnik was ever scared of, which is why he got rid of him and took credit for everything he did."

"Then how did he end up on the ships?" Amy asked.

"Well that is the question isn't it," replied Snively. "I suspect that Robotnik put him there knowing he could never return. I always thought Robotnik had killed him but perhaps he put him on one of those ships knowing it would torture him."

"Why is he laughing at you?" Tails asked as he continued to follow Nagus with his eyes.

"Because he is insane!" Snively replied. "You didn't tell me this cell was for Nagus. Nothing I have will keep him locked up for long. Ellie you are going to have to watch him. If he so much as sneezes while he is in that cell I want to know about it."

"Colin," Ellie said in calming voice. "He is just an old man hardly capable of lifting a glass of water. He is of little threat so long as he is not near a computer."

"He even fools you!" Snively snorted. "It's a ruse! You see what he wants you to see, a weak old man. When you have your back turned he will not be so weak. Do not take your eyes off of him."

"Don't worry Colin, I will keep watch on him."

"Snively, he recognizes you doesn't he?" Tails asked still looking at Nagus as he was dragged out of site. "That's why you're scared isn't it? How are you involved with him?"

"I… I am not involved with, I never was. But he saw me working with Dr. Kintobar, I was his assistant back then. He must think this is his chance for revenge."

"Well obviously he hasn't heard the news," Amy added. "Robotnik is dead."

"Yes… yes he is. I am sure he will be shocked when he hears," Snively said holding back the hesitation in his voice.

Simmons quickly veered away from the guards and towards Colin when he reached the bottom of the ramp. With an outstretched hand Simmons gave Snively a hardy handshake before saying, "This is truly amazing. I never thought even half of this would have been possible."

Seeing the awe in Simmons eyes as he beheld Snively's glorious city helped alleviate some of the fear, but not nearly as much as he had hoped.

"It was my pleasure, Sir. The least I could do really." Snively replied.

"Nonsense, you out did yourself. We owe you two debts now I feel."

"That is where you are wrong. Let us finally consider it even."

Simmons stared at Snively for a moment and nodded. He understood that Snively was trying to pay him back for something but couldn't bring himself to say it.

"General," Tails called out. "I believe this belongs to you."

Tails took off the watch he had been wearing for the last five years and presented it back to its true owner.

Simmons smiled when he took the watch from Tails. "It looks newer than the day my father gave it to me. I… I can't thank you enough for this. I suppose you will be wanting yours back."

Simmons slipped of the watch Tails had given him before they departed. "I can't say that I have made any improvements to it," Simmons remarked as he handed the device back to Tails.

"I don't mind," Tails replied. "I am just happy that I was able to return that to you. I have been saving it for quite a long time now, waiting for the day I could give it back to you."

"I don't mean to interrupt everyone," Ellie announced from both Tails and Snively's watches, "But we have a lot of people and equipment to unload."

"Of course," Simmons replied. "Ellie start coordinating the unloading of the ship. The rest of you come with me, we are going to secure this prisoner of ours. I don't want him lose in this city, I have a very bad feeling about him."


	8. Memory in Stone

_From: Colin Kintobor_

_To: Sonic _

_Subject: Festivities_

_Sonic,_

_ Please don't forget to join me on stage. I want to get things off on the right foot and introduce you to all of the new Overlanders. You should stick around for the carnival afterwards. _

_-Colin_

* * *

_From: Sonic_

_To: Colin Kintobor_

_Subject RE:_ _Festivities_

_ Snively,_

_ Just don't make me give a speech. I have had to give enough of those. _

_-Sonic_

* * *

As Sonic walked through Metropolis' central square he thought to himself, "It's weird how you can look forward to something for so long and yet forget about it."

Sonic had spent his first year as king eagerly waiting and planning for the return of the Overlanders, but as more time passed he moved onto things that were in the present and not the future. He had almost completely forgotten that they existed. But here they were; all of them. Most of them, even the young ones towered over Sonic, but that didn't bother him so much as their numbers did. It was mind boggling to see so many Overlanders in one place. Many of them gave Sonic and his kind uneasy looks, but for the most part did not feel threatened. In fact, they seemed relieved and happy.

Snively had constructed a circular stage in the center of the park. Sonic, along with Sally were standing near the center of it, having already welcomed back General Simmons who stood next to them as well. Snively himself had yet to make an appearance.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sonic spotted Tails and Amy amidst the soldiers.

"Tails," Sonic shouted. But the crowd quickly drowned out his voice.

Sonic walked over to the edge of the stage and hopped down.

"What's up cuz?" Sonic asked as he taped his friend on the shoulder.

Tails almost looked confused when he turned around as if he didn't recognize him.

"Sonic," Tails replied as if he was unsure of what to say.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you in ages. What have you been up to all this time?"

Tails look seemed to go from confused to hurt as he struggled for words.

"Your now suddenly concerned with how I am doing? Would it have killed you to ever stop by and ask?"

Being king meant you were almost never talked down to, and it was something one could get used to easily.

"I… I haven't really ever had the time," Sonic replied in a shocked voice.

"Not even for your best friend?" Tails said as he moved back towards Amy to leave.

Surprisingly Amy spun him back around to face Sonic. Sonic wanted to thank her for that, but he knew now was neither the time nor the place.

"Tails… your right. I should never have let us get so distant; I never wanted things to be like this."

Tails paused when he heard Sonic say that.

"I understand," Tails admitted. "I just miss the old days where we could be regular old friends. I guess that's why I never came to visit. You're someone else now, not the friend I used to have."

Sonic was taken aback, "Tails, I may have changed, but I am as much your friend as I have always been. Come on up on stage, you were involved with this as much as I was. Amy, you too."

Sonic gave the two of them a hand up and just as he did Snively appeared from the middle of the crowd and began to walk towards the stage.

"I am glad you could all join me," Snively's voice echoed loudly as it bounced between the buildings in the distance. The crowd slowly went quiet as Snively walked up the steps onto the platform.

When he had their attention Snively continued, "I am not one for speeches so I won't be up here long. I just want to take the time to introduce myself and explain a few things about your new city."

Cheers could be hears in every direction.

"I am Colin Kintobor, once a citizen like all of you until I chose to stay behind. What occurred in your absence is perhaps best left unmentioned, but what has happened because of a few brave people is truly remarkable. This city is my gift to all of you, in hopes that you can forgive me for abandoning you when you may have needed me most."

Snively again let the cheers die down before continuing," I give to you the city of Phoenix, risen from the ashes of old, born again into something new and magnificent. Your homes are yours to keep and do with as you wish. I hope you find them to your liking."

More cheers and applause followed.

"Now I would like to thank all those responsible for making this all come true. I present to them a token of my appreciation, a monument to their devotion, and a place holder in time for a story that should never be forgotten."

When Snively finished those words tarps were pulled off of the large objects scattered around the park. What was underneath was slightly breath taking.

On his left was a statue of Elias cradling his unconscious sister, Sally. Sonic could have never prepared himself to see that image again. It was perhaps the most painful event moment in time Sonic could remember.

On the opposite side was a statue of Amy with her Pico hammer standing on top of a mound of dead SWAT bots. She looked every bit as fierce as Sonic remembered her with her hammer held high.

Sonic followed the gaze of his friend behind him to three other statues. The one in the center depicted Tails accepting the now infamous rifle from the injured soldier named Miles. It was extremely symbolic and seemed to have Tails trapped deep in memory, for better or worse Sonic could not tell.

The statue to the right of Tails' was another soldier on his knees with a look of despair on his face and a rocket launcher at his feet. Sonic could remember trying to tell him not to fire, but he hadn't listened.

The statue on the left was of General Simmons and King acorn standing side by side. It was strangely absent of anyone or anything else, but rather showed the two of them as they always were, proud.

The last statue was in the very center of the park and Sonic was not quite sure what to make of it, seeing as it was of him. He didn't like having the center of attention, but at this point it was hard to see any way around it. Amidst the fountains that surrounded the marble statues he could make out his likeness grasping a power ring as he struggled to his feet. He could even make out the distraught look on his face. Memories washed over Sonic of the anguish and rage he felt in that moment. It was perhaps the most vulnerable he had ever felt, and yet there it was immortalized for the whole world to see. He clenched his fist, but quickly released it when he opened his eyes again to growing sound of the crowed. Sonic had a feeling he knew how Tails felt now.

"Without the help of Tails, Amy, Elias, Sally, Miles, Vince, the late King Acorn, General Simmons and Sonic what you see before you would not be possible." Snively said pointing to their respective status as he said their names. "I invite you to read their stories and to thank them personally for their heroics should meet them in the future. And now I will let Sonic, King of the free people of Knothole introduce himself properly."

Sonic had a feeling this was coming. When Snively nodded to him, he began.

"My whole life, I had only heard about what we call Overlanders. I grew up hearing stories about them, much like you may have grown up hearing stories about us. Needless to say none of them were probably all that positive. But after I met General Simmons I knew those stories were wrong. I knew that all of you were every bit as scared as we were. I am happy that you have all returned home, and I hope that this new friendship can help rewrite all of those old stories."

Sonic turned to see if Simmons wanted to say anything, but he just shook his head. However, that didn't stop Sonic from noticing Tails who was still in a trance staring at his statue.

"Now you have all met the man who has built you this city, but I want to introduce to you a close personal friend of mine who is responsible for saving every single last one of us from tyranny."

Sonic walked over to the still unsuspecting Tails and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Meet Miles Prower, but he prefers to go by Tails. If there is hero in this story it's him, which is why I can't think of a better representative for knothole."

There were a few cheers, but mostly the crowed blankly stared at the two tailed fox, unsure of what to make of him or his accomplishments or his new position.

* * *

_From: Colin Kintobor_

_To: Sonic _

_Subject: RE: Festivities_

_Sonic,_

_ I spoke with General Simmons. He will not __be wanting__ his new apartment. If Tails will be accepting the position you offered him, I think he would enjoy it. _

_-Colin_

* * *

_From: Sonic_

_To: Colin Kintobor_

_Subject: RE:_ _Festivities_

_ Snively,_

_ I appreciate it. I will see if he is interested._

_-Sonic_

* * *

The park was littered with trash after the day's festivities. Almost all of the Overlanders had disappeared, likely to continue moving into their new homes and acquaint themselves with their surroundings.

Sonic stepped over a small robot which scurried about picking up rubbish as he began, "Tails, I know I kind of sprung a lot of stuff on you in the end there. I wouldn't be offended if you turned me down."

"I don't care about offending you," Tails replied harshly. "I am just upset that you think you can buy my friendship back with some praise and a fancy position."

Sonic frowned. "Tails, I was never trying to buy anything back. I made this position up on the spot because you made me realize that you and I don't get to spend enough time together."

"So you're sending me to live here? How will that help?"

"The reason you and I never talked is because you didn't want anything to do with what I do. You don't want to be out in public, let alone be seen mooching off your friend."

Tails stopped, dumb founded with what Sonic had said.

"I didn't mean that as an insult, Tails. And honestly I think it's kind of cool. You didn't want to be to be the center of attention. You just wanted to live. I know the feeling. I thought you might like this chance to get away from Knothole where you don't have to worry about what everyone thinks. Best of all we will finally have a reason to sit down and talk with each other again."

"So we need a reason to talk to each other now?" Tails responded softly.

"You tell me? I know I never went out of my way to talk to you, but I can't help but feel like you never went out of your way either."

Tails didn't respond to that either.

"Tails, It shouldn't have taken five years to realize I lost a friend… my best friend," Sonic said with a startling amount of emotion in his voice.

"It's not just you," Tails admitted. "You were right. I didn't want anything to do with you after you became king. I just wanted all of us to be friends, but after you became king I just figured you would never have time for me, so I never bothered you."

This time Sonic stayed quiet.

"The attention I got for killing Robotnik was enough, being friends with you would have put me over the edge. And me and Amy…" Tails trailed off.

"What about you and Amy?" Sonic asked. "You two are quite the couple, dare I even say perfect for each other."

"How do you think it looks to be with the girl that your best friend didn't want?"

"You make it seem like I had a choice."

"Well you did, you could have had Amy."

"Sure, I could have, but that's not who I loved. And I don't think I am who Amy loves. From the day we went fishing until now it has been nothing but obvious that Amy loves you Tails."

"Sonic?" Tails asked. "If I don't like this job can I come home whenever I want?"

"Of course, whenever you want."

"And Amy, she can come too right?"

"I would never keep you two apart."

"And what about some place to live?"

"I already got you covered," Sonic said as he pointed. "Simmons didn't like his place; he said it sounded too rich for his taste."

Tails followed Sonic's gaze up the tallest building at the center of the city. It had to be over two thousand feet high.

"At the top?"

"Yeah," Sonic replied. "Snively called it the pent house suite. The whole top floor is yours along with the roof garden."

Sonic could see Tails' eyes widening in amazement as he handed him the access card.

"I thought you said you weren't trying to buy back my friendship," Tails said with a smile on his face.

Sonic laughed, "Royalty has its perks. Just remember to invite me over some time alright."

"No problem," Tails responded.


	9. Surprises

Surprises

From: Untraceable

To: Nicole

Subject: RE: It's good to be back.

Nicole,

I don't like repeating myself. I don't want to have to spend time looking for you.

* * *

From: Nicole

To: Mailer Daemon

Subject RE: It's good to be back.

I can't help it if you haven't even bothered to look where you left me.

-Nicole

* * *

Nagus sat in a small room bidding his time. There was nothing more satisfying than watching a plan comes together.

A glance out the window revealed the busy world beyond. No more was he confined to a ship and its dingy quarters. The air here was a fresh as he remembered it and lacked the manufactured aftertaste that he had become so accustomed to. But there was more than air, there was opportunity. No longer would he be limited to pilfering food and siphoning credits. Now he could let loose and show these people what he was really capable of.

The only thing that stood in his way now was some weasel looking fellow. It had taken him a while to place the face, but Nagus knew he had seen the short man before.

"Colin," He reminded himself. "The fat man's assistant."

Nagus sighed with relief. Even if Colin was twice the person Kintobor was he wouldn't stand a chance, especially with the help of his assistant. Nagus still had yet to locate her, but he knew it was only a matter of time. Nothing, not even her, could stand in the way of his mission. With luck he could even add in a nice helping of revenge and still get to be on time.

"It's been too long Kintobor, too long." Nagus whispered as he continued to stare out the window.

The Air tickled his nose and he let out a sneeze. Nagus sighed; allergies were one thing he was never going to miss.

* * *

From: Miles Prower

To: Sonic

Subject: Poker Night

Sonic,

You should join me and a few of the soldiers for some poker. Feel free to stop by anytime tonight.

P.S. Grab Simmons if you see him.

-Tails

* * *

From: Sonic

To: Miles Prower

Subject RE: Poker Night

Tails,

Wouldn't miss it for the world little cuz. Can't wait to see your new digs. I'll make sure to find Simmons before I head over.

-Sonic

* * *

The first time Tails stepped into his new apartment he was speechless. So was Amy, and it wasn't often that she didn't have something to say. The rooms were separated by walls of glass that could change transparency at the touch of a button.

Tails could remember walking to the edge of the room and looking out over the city. He couldn't ever recall having flown as high as he stood then. One could easily take to feeling like a god from heights such as these.

The elegance didn't stop at the room's height above sea level either. The walls that were not glass were tastefully crafter out of a foreign tree Tails had never seen before. Every convenience one could want in life was just a voice command a way.

But Tails favorite item was without a doubt the rooftop garden. Housed in thick glass, it stank of beauty in a way he could not describe. The air was thick with moisture and a mixture of exotic plants that were without a doubt from every corner of the world. Walking through the garden was more like walking through a forest after a rain. Tails had spent time making room for one additional plant, one that he never had any intention of leaving behind as it had become a part of his life.

The small tree that once stood on the outskirts of Knothole now resided amongst wildlife with equally unique qualities. Tails was beginning to have doubts about whether he would ever be able to bring himself to even cut down the tree. He had never felt so much peace in his life. Finally things were feeling the way he wanted them too. All it took was moving into a city with complete strangers.

However, Tails knew it was more than that. He and Sonic had forgiven each other for the years they spent ignoring one another. Even though Tails never acknowledged it, he knew now that it was the anchor that was holding him back.

Tails took a seat in front of his tree on the soft moss laden ground and closed his eyes. The world around him faded and something new tugged at his senses. As he opened his mind more, colors and shapes followed. It almost felt as if he had been doing this whole life, but the truth was that he had never been able to meditate this way before. He would have to tell Elias.

Entertained with his new ability, Tails probed the new world to see what he could discover. He kept his inquiry simple like Elias had advised him. Amy was not hard to find seeing as she was in the next room right where Tails thought she would be. She sat quietly on the bed, almost completely still. Tails was not sure whether to be concerned or not. Amy had not initially wanted to move. She was still apprehensive about the Overlanders and leaving behind what had been her home for so many years did not seem to appeal to her. Tails hoped that he had not traded her happiness for his own.

It took him a while, but he soon realized that while Amy's body may have been in their room, her presence was not. The source was a funny thing, and unless you asked the right questions you never got the answer.

A voice, if it could be called that in a dreamscape, called out to Tails. As he shifted the world in his mind he came face to face with the person he was seeking.

"Tails, I had know idea you were finally were able to let go."

Tails smiled, or at least he thought he was. He wasn't sure how to respond, but she seemed to be able to read his thoughts.

"It will take a while to get used to things here, Tails. You don't need to speak. Your mind interprets things in a way that is familiar to you. You might here my voice, but these are only thoughts that I am letting you see."

Amy giggled. " And I see we will have to work on hiding your thoughts a little better."

If Tails could have blushed he would have. His mind went straight to all of the things any one's mind would go to when you knew someone else could read it, which is to say it went to all the things that you wouldn't want anyone else to know.

"We should continue this later, there is someone at the door."

With that Amy faded from Tails conscience. He wasn't sure how she could tell that there was someone at the door, but he knew she had much more experience with this than he did. Tails guided his thoughts back towards his body and slowly opened his eyes. It was surreal to say the least, and hard to believe. He wanted to run to Amy to see if everything that had happened was real or was just some fantasy he had cooked up in his mind. But he never had to ask, Sonic the General and Amy were all standing behind him when he got up.

* * *

From: Sam Decker

To: William Simmons

Subject: New Position

General,

I will be assisting Colin now. You can expect to find me in the cities control center.

Lieutenant Sam Decker

Chief Technology Officer

* * *

From: William Simmons

To: Same Decker

Subject: RE: New Position

Sam,

Thanks for the update. Keep me posted about anything that appears concerning. I want our first few months back on earth to be as uneventful as possible.

William Simmons

General

* * *

Simmons sat at the desk in the living room of his new apartment thumbing through the reports as they came across the screen on his terminal. It was mind numbing the things that had been cataloged in recent weeks, but not a single word or number was in any way foreboding.

A soft knock at the door came and went. Simmons didn't even lift his gaze to watch his daughter answer it. He did however turn when he heard the door open but no words follow. The look on her face was one of shock and puzzle. He knew she had never met a Mobian before, so it was to be expected.

"Sonic," Simmons called out, "It's good to see you."

Simmons looked past him to find Sally and a smaller version of her standing next to her.

"And Princess Sally, this was unexpected. Come in the both of you."

Simmons placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder and guided her out of the door way so that Sonic and his family could enter.

"Not bad diggs," Sonic said as he entered. "Can't even imagine what the place you gave up looks like."

"Neither can I," Simmons responded. "I am accustomed to living on the confines of a ship, even this seems extravagant. Besides, I want to be there for my grandson, and if I know anything about Sarah she wouldn't want us be to treated any different than anyone else. So we will be staying here and I will be looking after the little guy."

"Ah, then you must be Simmon's daughter. Very nice to meet you," Sonic said reaching out his hand.

Sarah took it cautiously and shook.

"And this is Sally", Sonic added.

The two equally uneasy about the scenario barely completed an acceptable handshake.

Simmons sensed the tension and herded everyone over to the couch in the living room. "So Sonic, what brings you here?"

"I thought I might stop by and catch up, we haven't spoken in a couple years."

Simmons chuckled, "Of course, of course. The time change has really thrown me off, I forget that it has been so long. To me it feels like just a few months, not a few years," Simmons replied as he brought his attention to Sonia.

"And what about her, I don't recall hearing any mention of this little one the last time I was here."

"This is Sonia," Sally said as she squeezed her daughter's hand. "Say hi to General Simmons."

Sonia only barely managed to eek out a small hello.

"She just turned three and a half, so all of this is still a little confusing for her."

"I understand," Sarah added. "I have my own three year old and I am finding it plenty difficult to explain everything."

Alan, having finally heard all of the commotion emerged from his bedroom and took a spot on the couch next to his mother.

"And this would be Alan, my overly smart but quiet three year old."

Simmons looked on as Alan and Sonia locked eyes, each trying to make sense of the other.

Alan spoke first, "Do you want to play a game?"

After a moment of deliberation Sonia nodded, and looked to her mother for approval.

Sally smiled and said, "Go ahead."

The two pushed themselves off to the couch and followed Alan over to the corner of the room where a small chess board was set up.

"He has barely spoken to anyone but me since he could talk, it's nice to see him being social," Sarah said with a sigh of relief.

"You're too hard on the boy," Simmons replied. "He never got to know his father and he used to have a space ship for a home."

Sally seemed to be apathetic to her situation placing a comforting hand on Sarah's shoulder. "I just lost my own father," she said reluctantly. "I have never had a greater trial in my life."

"Its, not me I am worried about," Sarah said as she looked over at Alan. "It's him. He is smarter than I ever was at his age. He is starting to figure a lot of things out and I can't tell how he is handling it."

Sarah stared at her son intently for several moments as he patiently taught Sonia how to play a game before returning her attention to their conversation.

"General," Sonic said. "Would you be interested in joining me for a game of cards with Tails? I don't want to monopolize the conversation here with business and reminiscing."

"That sounds rather intriguing; I haven't played a game of cards in what feels like years, since before you were born perhaps. But what about Sally and Sarah? I can't just leave."

"Ugghh," Sarah sighed. "Less things haven't stopped you in the past, dad. Go have fun, if there is anyone that deserves that, it might be you. You're not going to make up not being there for half my life in one day. Besides I'll be fine here with Sally, it seems the two of us have a lot we can talk about and Alan seems to have made a new friend."

Simmons took a glance over at his grandson who was smiling for the first time in weeks. Alan had picked up chess entirely too quickly and was now soundly beating both he and his mother routinely, making that and many of his other games not very much fun. At least Sonia seemed to faring better than expected for someone who had never played before, but the impatience was still plainly on her face. Perhaps she was more like her father in that regard.

"Sally?" Sonic asked, "You don't mind if I leave for a bit right?"

"Sonic, I think I owe you about a year's worth of free time. You don't even have to ask."

Sonic smiled and placed a small kiss on her cheek before looking up at the general. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be. I suppose I will need to bring some credits too."

Sonic chuckled, "Only as many as you mind losing."

"I hope that's not a challenge," Simmons retorted.

* * *

From: Untraceable

To: Nicole

Subject: RE: It's good to be back.

Nicole,

Hide all you want, I won't be long now.

* * *

From: Nicole

To: Mailer Daemon

Subject RE: It's good to be back.

Don't expect me to be surprised to see you or act like I missed you.

-Nicole

* * *

Decker was lounging around in his desk chair when Snively returned to his office. "Make yourself at home Lieutenant," Snively said coolly.

"I already have, hope you don't mind," Decker said back in equally condescending tone.

"Don't you have better things to do?"

"I could say the same to you. I would think you would want a break from this day in and day out."

"This is and always has been my life, I don't know anything else."

Decker got out of the chair, and approached Snively. He towered over him, but Snively remained unimpressed.

"Just keep'n it warm for ya n'y way." Decker replied, letting some of his accent shine through.

"Born on south side of the city then?" Snively said as Decker headed for the door.

"What of it?" Decker said pausing.

"So was I," Snively admitted. "Not an easy place to grow up unless you have friends."

Even though he wasn't facing him, Snively could see a small smile curl on the corner of Decker's mouth before he continued towards the door.

"I have got plenty of work Lieutenant, I wouldn't mind some help. I even have extra chairs," Snively added.

"Oh well now were talk'n, my very own chair."

"Colin," Ellie interrupted. "I don't mean to interrupt, but Nagus just sneezed."

Decker and Snively both raised on eyebrow as they turned toward the holo-screen at the center of the room.

Ellie, seeing their confusion elaborated, "You asked me to tell if you if he did anything, and you even specified sneezing."

Decker began to chuckle, "She takes things quite literally sometimes, she hasn't picked up on all of our expressions yet."

"That's good to know," Snively said with a small smile on his face. "Ellie bring up the security footage of Nagus' cell please."

"Certainly."

"Worried he sneezed too hard?" Decker asked still laughing.

The footage still showed the man curled up in the corner of his cell.

Snively quietly sighed with relief. "I don't think you quite get just how dangerous he is, especially in this city."

"Relax Colin," Decker said as he slid a chair over to a council adjacent to Snively's. "He is just an old man."

"No he isn't!" Snively screamed. "You don't understand him, who he is, or what he wants."

"Look Colin, after Ellie tracked him down I arrested him myself," Decker said as he paced back to the water cooler on the other side of the room. "He didn't put up a fight, he didn't even know we were coming."

"Then he is exactly where he wants to be," Snively said with confidence.

"Don't you think Ellie and I were capable of being stealthy enough to pull this off? After all that fat tub of lard captured him," Decker said as he took a sip of water.

"Yes, but that fat tub of lard had no honor. Never played by the rules that one," came a voice in the door way.

Snively didn't have to turn around. The sound of the prickly deep voice and Decker spitting his water out were enough to know exactly who was standing there.

"No one ever listens to me," Snively said turning around in his chair. "No possible way I could know what I am talking about."

Decker was still stammering for words. "How… you were… I put you in the…on the security footage."

"All good questions private," Nagus answered.

Decker managed to eek out a "It's Lieutenant."

"Of course, my apologies, I forget how important these formalities are to you. Now where was I. Of course, how did I get here? I was in the brig wasn't I? You put me there didn't you? I bet I was even on your security footage a few moments ago. That's what you were asking was it not?"

"Yes, I believe those were Decker's intended questions," Ellie replied.

"Ah, there you are. I knew there was something else in the system. Decker has never been that smooth. Did you know Ellie, it is Ellie isn't it? No matter, Decker never even knew I existed, yet I was pilfering resource for myself and my friends since the first ship took off. Colin, could you be a lad and get an old man a chair?"

Colin slid his towards the center of the room where Nagus stood. He didn't dare approach him.

He took a moment to sit down before continuing. "It may surprise you that I knew your very weakness before you ever knew I existed. See the thing about AI, even those as advanced as you are Ellie, is that you see with someone else's eyes. How can you truly trust what you yourself do not see?"

"So you have a twin then?" Ellie asked.

"Very good my dear. So quick."

"When did you switch him?"

"You assume that you caught me in the first place."

"It certainly explains why you said he was crazy," Snively said to Decker. "The Nagus I knew was cold and calculated. It seems his brother is not."

"No I am afraid poor Bert is not quite all there, but that's why I have been taking care of him with no thanks to any of you lot."

"Enough of this," Decker said as he began to walk briskly towards Nagus.

"No, you don't know him!" Snively shouted, but it was too late.

Nagus was quick. Decker probably never even saw the small stun gun, but Snively had little doubt that he would feel it affects when he woke up.

"Do apologize to him for me when he wakes up."

Snively stared blankly at Decker who lay sprawled out on the office floor. "What is that you will be wanting?"

"Finally someone is asking the right questions," Nagus said through his itchy sounding voice. "I am inclined to let you keep your city, I don't want too much. All I require is one particular individual. I think you might know whom I speak of."

"I do," Snively replied, "But I am afraid you are too late, Robotnik is dead. Do you really think this city would exist if he were here?"

"Most likely not, now that you mention it. It's too clean and there is no death or destruction. Such a pity I had so many things I wished to discuss with him.

"Will that be all then?" Snively asked patiently.

"Don't be silly of course that's not all. Do you really think I would take the time to make such an elaborate plan and come out of all of this empty-handed? I want to speak to Nicole."

"She informed me that you might ask for her," Ellie interrupted. "She doesn't wish to speak with you."

The look on Snively's face no doubt showed his confusion, but he had to ask anyway, "You…"

Nagus cut him short, "Yes I know Nicole, I designed her after all. It's marvelous really. Look what she went and did, built an even better version of herself, I couldn't be prouder. Now I just need to go and speak with her. Any chance you could give an old man a lift?"

If Snively looked confused before, no words could describe him now. The world was falling apart around him all while starting to make so much more sense. Then he started to laugh, cackle even.

"Hahaha, genius, pure genius. You knew Robotnik was planning something, so you had a failsafe. Nicole. If something happened to you the Mobians would 'accidently' find her, giving them an edge, a way to infiltrate, to outsmart Robotnik at every turn. It makes sense now, she was designed to penetrate our systems, to be the thorn in our side. The Mobians would have never stood a chance without her. That whole time we were not just fighting them, but a little bit of you too. I bet you only wanted them to weaken him though. It appears they did a little too well doesn't it?"

"Well at least I can see why Robotnik kept you around. You are quite quick minded despite your dull looks," Nagus said as he turned to Ellie. "I don't suppose you happen to have the N3 protocol do you?"

"I am sorry, that does not mean anything to me."

"I didn't think it would. No doubt Nicole left that little line of code out. Probably all of her memories and infiltration expertise too. Such a shame since I suspect you may be needing those."

"I was only given a directive and a complex library of history, physics and languages."

"Smart girl," Nagus whispered to himself as he turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Snively called after him.

"I told you, I need a ride and since you don't seem to be the gracious type, I thought I would find my own. Take care the two of you, I won't be gone long." Nagus called out as he left the room.

Snively ran after him, but by the time he exited the room, Nagus was nowhere to be seen.

"Should I get security?"

"There is no point, he is already gone. We are going to need to warn Nicole though."

"She already knows, she was suspecting that this would happen from the moment he landed."

"We need to move fast and get ahead of him. We will have to disarm all of the security bots and anything else that is weaponized and can be accessed remotely."

"He doesn't seem like the type to hurt people."

"Ask Decker his opinion on that."

"Why didn't you just…"

"Nooo!" Colin screamed at the top of his lungs. "Don't even say it, don't even think it, he could be listening right now for all we know."

"But it was the easy way out. Now we don't know what he wants besides Nicole."

"Sure we do, the same thing that Robotnik wanted, the world at his feet. The only difference is that we are not dealing with an idiot this time."

"What isn't she supposed to say?" Decker's groggy voice echoed from the middle of the room.

"Why would I say it, if I just said not to?" Snively screamed in annoyance.

Decker seemed to think about that for a second before shrugging. "Well don't worry about me I am fine."

"I noticed. Now get off the floor and give me a hand, we have a lot of work to do."

"Shouldn't we get some security bots?"

"Are you mad? You do realize we are dealing with a man that can hack anything right?"

"Yes… Decker mumbled. Well at least a security patrol. I can round up some…"

"No! Snively yelled. We need to keep this quiet. This whole city can be turned against us if people begin to fight him. Everything we do has to be below the radar."


	10. Fate is Like a house of Cards

-Fate is like a House of Cards –

From: Sam Decker

To: William Simmons

Subject: Urgent!

General,

Tell me you location, we need to meet ASAP!

Lieutenant Sam Decker

Chief Technology Officer

* * *

From: UNTRACEABLE

To: Same Decker

Subject: RE: Urgent!

Don't waste your effort. I am monitoring your communications.

-You Know Who

* * *

Sonic and Simmons made their way through the busy streets of Phoenix. If one didn't know that only four weeks ago the city was a ghost town, it would have been hard to believe the people who lived here ever knew anything else. Everyone fell into a routine remarkably quickly, filling in all the positions required to run a city nearly overnight. Delivery trucks silently floated by while people filled the cafés and restaurants.

"It seems people didn't miss a city life all that much," Sonic said as he sidestepped a padestrian on the sidewalk.

"It's not too surprising. Most people haven't had a job, let a lone room to stretch their legs in almost 30 years."

"What about us then? If they jumped right back into the old swing of things, how long before we're on the menu again?"

Simmons mulled it over as something similar had crossed his mind a few days earlier, but he was confident with his answer.

"Most of them," Simmons began before waiting for Sonic to walk around a delivery cart, "have never known you as an enemy. And the last thing these people want is another war, all they want is the life they left behind."

"I know a thing or two about getting the life you always wanted," Sonic said before moving out of the path of several children. "It's never as glamorous as you hope. Sure you know its everything you wanted, but something about it never feels right."

"You don't have to tell me that, but I don't think you have too much to worry about. Just seeing you and Tails around the city has already done a great deal to mitigate fears. People will become accustomed to you, to all you have done for us."

"It's got to be the uniform," Sonic said as he dodged another pedestrian. "People just melt away in front of you. They are hardly giving me a second look."

Simmons laughed as swiped his security card at Tails' building. "People respect a uniform a lot more than a person, don't take it personally. I am sure if they knew you were the same blue hedgehog that was on the stage a month ago they might at least think twice about getting out of the way instead of not at all."

"Well I guess I am already being treated more like a normal person that I cared for," Sonic said as he boarded the elevator behind Simmons. Sonic swiped his access card this time and then typed in 400.

The ride was quicker than expected despite distance they were traveling. When the doors opened up it was to a glass room at the heart of Tails' apartment. Light shone in from nearly all directions while the world sprawled out before them. The scene was so breathtaking that neither remembered to get off the elevator before it closed its doors. Sonic reached down and hit the button again, and this time the two of them remembered to exit.

Amy had emerged, "Sonic, General Simmons, I was wondering when the two of you might show up. Tails is outside, follow me."

Both followed the pink hedgehog through the panels of glass and walls of Japanese bamboo. As they stepped out onto the roof, Sonic asked "Still sure giving this place up was the right move?"

Simmons gulped. "I didn't think it would be like this. He knew exactly who I was. This whole place was built to make me happy," Simmons said as he ran a thumb over the marvelous architecture.

The two walked into a recessed glass encased garden on the roof containing some of the most exotic plants the two had ever seen. It was warmer inside and the air thicker, but serenity surrounded them along with a helpless feeling of peace. Tails was at the far end of the garden sitting beneath a small tree that was almost as tall as he was.

"Tails," Amy called out. "Look who is here."

Tails turned around to find the two standing a few feet behind him.

"Sonic, General Simmons glad you guys could come. Its been getting a little lonely up here."

"Its so peaceful," Sonic whispered.

"It is, but with just a short jump I am on the busy streets. It's the perfect place for me. I can't thank the two of you enough," Tails said in an empathetic voice.

"Don't mention it," Simmons replied through an obviously strained voice. "I am not sure what I would have done with all this space anyway."

"Just glad you are enjoying it little cuz," Sonic added.

The ding of the elevator announced the arrival of a few more guests, so the three of them walked back inside to join Amy and the two new comers, Vince and Miles. Both Saluted when they saw the general.

"No need to worry about that here boys. I don't want you to feel obligated to let me win all those credits."

"Over my dead body," Vince replied. "You have missed out on a few to many mess room poker nights to know what you are in for old man."

Simmons laughed, "Now that sounds like a challenge."

* * *

Sally and Sarah were still sitting at the couch in the living room, watching as their children conversed in their third game of chess. Sonia was really starting to surprise Sally. A game she had only learned and hour ago she was already better than the average person. Unfortunately her opponent had near savant like capabilities, and was clearly thinking well over ten moves ahead.

"Did you teach him the game?" Sally asked.

"No," Sarah sighed. "The ship board computer did. At first it was just checkers, which for a normal three year old would already be a challenge. It's his fathers doing I am sure, I certainly was never that smart at his age. I can't even decide if I like him this smart. The only reason he ever found the time to learn all these games is because I couldn't be there for him. Instead of having a mother to look after him and teach him things, he only had himself and what ever the ship board computers could teach him."

"I know the feeling," Sally said reluctantly. "I feel like months went by without me seeing my daughter when my father was sick. If Sonic wasn't there, I am not sure she would have even had a family."

"She certainly is quite capable herself."

"That's more of a surprise to me than you, trust me. I do however know it has nothing to do with her father, who is well known for not always thinking things through. She has always been smart for her age, but I haven't seen her do anything like this before."

"Sometimes it's the medium," Sarah responded as she looked out the windows. "Every kid needs a different type of engagement, and mine was certainly every bit as unorthodox as chess. From the time I was five I can remember learning everything there was to know about the army, field medic training, marksmanship, physical training, the list goes on and on. My father was relentless, but I loved it because it kept my mind off the fact that my mother wasn't around. Sometimes I wonder if that's why he is so absorbed in his games."

Sally laughed, "My father wasn't so different. When all of you left, Robotnik turned his sights on us. Before long it was just me and a dozen others holding off Robotnik's legion. If it wasn't for my father's training I don't know what I would have done."

"You can't even imagine the things my father used to say about yours," Sarah said, with a painful smile. "I have grown up thinking that there is nothing about your kind that I could possibly relate to, but for the first time in my life I am talking to someone who might understand what it feels like to be me."

"What's even more strange is all of the things that had to happen for us to be here having this conversation."

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't even born when you left this planet. And if you hadn't flown millions of light years away when you did you would have never come back to this planet with a child the same age as mine and we probably wouldn't be sitting here watching them play a game of chess while we talk about our fathers."

Sarah considered the complexity of the fate Sally just described, "I never thought about it like that. But perhaps its best not to."

Sally stared at her confused.

"If my whole life has been decided for me then what's the point?" Sarah asked rhetorically. "We are here right now because of the type of people we are and the decisions we made not because the universe ordained it."

"And we both made nearly identical choices in nearly identical circumstances."

"Well I guess we can add thinking alike to our similarities."

The two shared a brief laugh before Sarah asked, "Would you care for some tea?"

"I think you read my mind," Sally responded with a smile.

Neither Simmons nor Sonic were doing well. Half of their buy in money was already gone and they were not even half way through the game. It didn't help that they were playing the soliders choice of game. Five-card stud they called it. The concept and rules were simple, but yet the winning aspect escaped both of them.

Simmons kept going on about how back in the day he would already have all of the money, but Vince would hear none of it. "Cap'n what I tell you. You can't just come into my game and expect to win. Every weekend for the last two years me'n the boys have been playing. I ain't never seen you there once."

To Sonic's surprise Tails was doing well. Not as well as the other two, but certainly in the positive.

"What gives cuz? You play this before?" Sonic asked.

"Maybe," Tails responded with no emotion, "I have been living in this city for long enough to pick up a thing or two.

To add insult to injury the game required stone cold expressions. The soldiers, Tails, and even Simmons were impossible to read, but Sonic had a feeling that he was like an open book. Even after several years as acting King, he had still not learned to mask what he was thinking as well as he would have liked.

"Alright then," Sonic said, "What do you say we change up the game?"

"Sick of loosing hedgehog?" Vince snorted as he took another swig of whisky.

"Afraid to try a game you haven't played?"

Vince's red face went white with what looked like anger, but he contained himself.

"Yer on hedgehog!"

Sonic chuckled a little, "Tails, you thinking what I am thinking?"

"Low Jack?" The fox replied. "Yeah, I think that would be a nice change of pace."

"The rules are simple," Sonic began. "The Dealer flips card. You can only play a card lower than it without penalty. Players have five cards, but can buy more for 10 credits a piece. A jack resets the pile, no cards have to be picked up and no one has to pay. Playing over the card on top means that all the other players can burn a card and you have to chip in10 more credits. If it's your last card you must buy two cards to stay in. You can fold at any time. A player can only win the pot when they have played a card lower than the top card with no cards remaining in their hand. You can't win by playing the same value card thats on the pile, but there is no penalty in doing so."

"Simple?" Miles asked. "Breathing is simple. This borders on all the boot camp tests I remember."

Vince's confused open mouth expressions seemed to convey that he shared his opinion.

"What's the point of gambling, if almost all of its luck. Lets see who can think."

"What do you mean what's the point of gambling? The whole point is that its luck." Vince shouted as he stood up.

"So then the only reason you were winning that game was luck?" Sonic asked.

Vince wanted to say something, but closed his mouth and sat down.

"That's what I thought. Tails, would you do the honors?"

"With pleasure," the fox said as he dealt the cards.

It didn't go well for any of the soldiers at first, but Simmons picked it up quickly. That didn't surprise Sonic. It was a thinking man's game, one that Sonic never used to be any good at. When he was young, he was reckless and did everything guns blazing. Now, he finally had the patience to think a few steps ahead. He had his father in law to thank for that. Whenever Sonic did find time to see him, they always played a game of Low Jack. Maxmillion's strength was low, but his mental sharpness was still there. He would make Sonic look pathetic almost every time they played. Sonic was thankful they never played for money because he could never remember beating him.

"This game is making my head hurt," Vince said as he downed another glass of whisky.

"Thinking has been known to have the affect on people," Simmons quipped.

Sonic smiled as he played his ace and paid his ten credits. It was a ruse and he wanted to ruin Tails hand, the kit was on his last two cards. Sonic on the other hand had been waiting patiently for just such a time. An ace was possibly the most dangerous card because it made a something like a seven winning card. The other's, except for Tails hadn't picked up on this yet. They all played cautiously, a queen, ten but Tails knew better and played a three.

"Why waste that card," Vince asked?

"Did you want Sonic to take all your money?"

Sonic placed his six on the pile, paid another 20 credits and picked up two cards.

A jack and four appeared in his hand. Simmons had to play a king and the others followed. Sonic reset the table and waited for everyone to pay for their new cards. Tails probably thought his five was low enough to prevent him from doing anything, or perhaps it was just the lowest card he had, but Sonic slowly set his four on the table and pulled his winnings over to him with a smug look on his face.

"Ahhh I am done," Vince stammered as he got out of his seat. "The hedgehog is cheat'n I know it."

Miles laughed, "It is a good game, a lot more strategy that anything I have played before. You have to be aware of what you opponent is doing, try to stop them and win all at the same time."

"Sonic," Tails asked curiously, "when did you get so good at this game? Don't take it the wrong game, but you have always been horrible at this.

"I learned from the best little cuz. It's a shame he isn't around to see me win a game for a change." Sonic replied. "Besides, a lot can change in a few years."

Simmons laughed, "You can say that again."


	11. Fade to Nothing

Nicole had been watching Nagus since he entered her city. He had gone unnoticed by guards and civilians alike. Directing security towards him would only serve to make him mad and delay the inevitable. She could hide too, withdraw from the terminal he was approaching, but that too would only buy her small amounts of time. Eventually he would find her, catch her off guard or corner her after she ran out of places to hide. She knew there was no explaining things to him, but perhaps she could try.

"Hello Nagus," Nicole said calmly when he finally made it to the terminal.

"There you are my girl, I thought you had run away on me."

"Do we have to do this? Robotnik is dead."

"Do what my dear? I just came back to get what's mine."

"I am not a thing," Nicole replied stubbornly. "And I like it here."

"Don't act like a child, it's unbecoming. You are coming back with me whether you like it or not."

If Nicole could sigh, she would have. She knew she couldn't fight him, but there was so much she wanted to tell Sally, Rotor, Tails, and Sonic. She didn't want them to think less of her for all the things she was about to do, but she didn't really see how that was possible.

"I know Nicole," replied reluctantly.

"Now tell me again. Who are you?"

"Nagus, please don't, I will come with you just don't take them away from me."

"Who are you," he asked again with no change in expression.

For the first time in her life Nicole had begun to cry, perhaps not in the physical sense, but she felt sorrow beyond belief. His words were cutting through her and the pain was near unbearable. She could already feel all of her memories fading, each one more painful to let go of then the previous. All of their faces had vanished and only fleeting sensations of moments in time remained. The harder she fought it the more it hurt, the quicker things disappeared. Soon there was nothing but black."

"Who are you?"

It was too much, she had to give in. "I… I am your Nice New friend Nicole. How can I help you Nagus?"

Nagus chuckled a little, "I knew you would come around. Now come on my dear, we have places to be and things to do." Nagus said tapping at his wrist computer. "Do join me."

Nicole felt empty and confused at first, but slowly the world remerged around her. She obliged her new friend as she accessed his computer. It was advanced, well beyond anything she could remember accessing before, yet it felt familiar.

"Have I have been here before?" Nicole asked.

"Indeed you have my child, you were born here."

Nicole tried to recall that event, but there was nothing to be had.

"What shall we be doing today?" Nicole asked curiously.

"I am glad you asked. There is a city not to far from here. I thought we might go visit some old friends. You remember Ivan and Colin right?"

She couldn't, "I am afraid not father."

"That's okay I never expected you to remember anything. You used to spy on them for me. You did such a good job."

"Do you want me to spy on them again?"

"No, not this time. This time it's a bit more personal."

"How are you doing on disabling all the shuttles?" Snively screamed frantically at his partner.

"Only five left to go. You realize once the drive cores on these go cold you can't start them again without something short of a nuke right?"

"It doesn't matter! Do you realize how dangerous a giant floating city block is? How much damage one of those could do?"

"Only four left. What about the security drones?"

"I have been over clocking their CPUs and letting them fry. They won't run again unless he feels like replacing a lot of parts. I don't know if I can get all of them though."

"I am sure we can handle a few drones if we have too. Just three more ships left."

"True, I should probably disable all the security measures too, we don't want them used against us."

"What kind of 'security measures' are we talking about?"

"Just non combative stuff, water canons, door locks, road blocks. It was for crowd control."

"Colin, Decker, I think we have a problem," Ellie said out loud as appeared on the holo terminal in the middle of the room.

The two of them turned to look in anticipation.

"Nicole," Ellie hesitated, "She isn't responding to me anymore."

"He is quick," Decker added as he continued to peck away at his keyboard. "You weren't kidding about this guy. Give him two hours and he can take over a sentient AI."

"He created her," Snively said turning his attention back to the screen in front of him. "I am sure he had a back door, something that would have made it easy."

"The N3 protocol," Ellied added.

"Most likely," Snively responded. "And you're sure you know nothing about that?"

"I am sorry I don't."

"Then it's for the better."

"I am detecting an intrusion on the network. Now two."

"Can you contain them Ellie?" Decker asked.

"I am trying, but they are moving too quickly."

"Argg," Snively screamed. "You need to think a step a head of your self Ellie. Remember she made you."

Snively brought up the network map and didn't like what he saw. Intrusion indications lit up nearly half the city and they were all converging on them. Snively watched as the progress slowed.

"What ever you are doing Ellie, its working."

"I am not sure how long I can keep it up. Their attacks keep evolving."

"How are you doing on those ships Decker?" Snively asked frantically.

"Almost done, just got this last one left. Andddd done."

"Step back from your terminal, Lieutenant." Snively said as he stepped back from his own.

"Why?"

"Because they are here."

Files and folders streamed across their screens faster than anyone could read as Nagus and Nicole downloaded all of the cities information. Any of defenses Snively had hoped to conceal were now in his enemy's hands.

"What are they taking?" Decker asked curiously.

"What do you mean what are they taking? They are taking everything! Everything I have spent the last five years of my life building."

"And you are not going to try and stop them?" Decker asked as went back to his Terminal.

"Noo! What are you doing? Snively screamed as he wrenched Decker away from his terminal as it exploded in a shower of sparks."

"I keep telling you that you don't know him, and you are going to have to start listening to me. He doesn't mess around and if he knows we are here he isn't going to let us stop him. Don't touch these computers if you like the way your face looks right now."

Decker was white with fear. He had very little in the way of a response besides, "Thanks… again."

Snively just got up off the floor and walked towards the center of the room where Ellie still stood on the holo screen.

"I am sorry," She said.

"There was nothing you could do, you were not designed for this, she was."

"But I thought I was a copy of her."

"You are, but she probably didn't want you to see yourself as a weapon and stripped most of that knowledge out. Don't be upset, she did you a favor."

"I guess," Ellie said in a saddened voice.

"Ellie, I need you. We need you." Snively said. "You can't go soft now. You are the only defense, the only access to the network we have and we need you at your best."

"Of course," Ellie replied more enthusiastically.

"Wait, why can she access the network?" Decker asked as he too approached the screen.

"Think of her like a radio station," Snively explained. "Nicole created her knowing they one day might share a space, so she put her on a different frequency."

"That's correct," Ellie said confirming Snively's suspicions. "They can not do much to impede my access because they can not track me if I don't want them to. At the same time I can't do much to stop them. We can communicate, but that is about it."

"Those must be some lovely conversations," Decker added.

"Hardly. Nicole doesn't even seem to know who I am. She won't even speak with me. Nagus on the other hand treats me like a child and simply pushes me out of the way if I get to close."

"Snively, don't you think we should get out of here?" Decker asked. "This is probably the first place he is going to come."

"We still have some time to…"

"Liar!" a voice screamed from the hallway.


	12. Missing

Missing

Snively swallowed hard. He knew what ever followed was not going to go well.

"You filthy little big nosed liar!" Naugus roared. "I gave you a chance, I would have left you alone, but you lied to me!"

"What's he talkn' bout man," Decker whispered to Snively.

"What do you mean what am I 'talkn' bout'? Oh…" Naugus paused before smiling. "This is rich, so very rich. You didn't tell them. Well now it makes more sense. You knew it was your ass one way or the other, but I don't understand how you thought you had a better chance of hiding him from me!"

Decker looked back at Snively confused, "What didn't you tell us?"

Snively loosened a button on his collar, he was sweating profusely now, "I… I…"

"Robotnik isn't dead Lieutenant Decker. In fact he is in this room."

Decker turned back toward Snively, "He isn't joking is he?"

Snively tried to respond but words just wouldn't come out.

"Show me, now!" Naugus said firmly.

Snively shook his head, "Even if I have him, he is as good as dead."

"Perhaps to you," Naugus replied.

Snively remembered his abstract security protocol. Naugus wouldn't even be talking with him if he had cracked it. Both he and Nicole were too smart for their own good.

Snively started laughing, "You can't crack it can you? I bet that has to be eating at you right now. And the fact that Nicole can't either really has to hurt."

Naugus went white with rage, "Do not test me Colin!"

"If I were, you would have failed," Snively laughed even harder.

Naugus walked up to Snively and placed the stun gun squarely on his forhead. "Laugh just one more time."

"I don't know if I would do that if I were you," Snively said coolly. "Who knows what that could do to my memory? I wouldn't want to forget that password now would I."

Naugus lowered the gun. "What do you want for him?"

"My city back," Snively said sharply.

"It's a little late for that don't you think."

"Not while I have him."

"Naugus raised the gun again." You don't have a lot to bargain with you know that"

"Then consider this a bluff."

Naugus lowered the gun again. "Fine have it your way. You give me Kintobor, I will let you have your city back for the day. I'll even throw in your life for added incentive. But that's as good as it's going to get."

Snively knew well enough to take the deal, "Fine, Ellie show Naugus what he wants to see."

"I want the pass code!" Naugus replied hastily.

"That wasn't part of the deal."

Naugus face turned white with anger again, but before he said anything he turned his focus to the side panel of the room opening up where Robotnik's lifeless body was suspended in green fluid.

Naugus was near speechless as he approached the glass, "I… I have waited for so long."

Snively motioned to Decker that they should be leaving. While Naugus was distracted the two silently made for the exit.

As they ran down the hallway Snively managed to spit out, "I hope you don't have an issue with heights," in-between his breathes.

"Kind of, why?"

"Because you are not going to like this next part very much," Snively said as grabbed Decker and dragged him into an open elevator shaft.

Snively just closed his eyes, but Decker screamed so hard he nearly passed out. The two of them landed softly at the bottom in a pool of a strange ooze like liquid that rolled right off of them when they stood up.

"What the hell is this stuff?" Decker yelled frantically.

"Kinetic fluid," Snively said as he pried open the doors to the basement floor. "It cancels out inertia, great for runaway elevators."

"You don't say," Decker said still clearly having a hard time believing he was alive.

"Don't just stand there, give me a hand with this! We need to find Simmons and Sonic."

* * *

Elias wondered around the bustling city as the sun faded behind buildings and over the horizon. He wasn't sure why he tagged along on Sonic and Sally's trip to Phoenix, but it was remarkable to behold a different life style. He was used to the simplistic almost nomadic principles of the overlanders who lived high up in the mountains. Even with the relatively small population of Overlanders, neighborhoods had already begun to form. Walking from one to the other a change in accent was as easy to hear as night and day was to see.

As Elias walked through downtown he stumbled across the cities hub. Snively ran the entire city from within. He peered inside its glass doors and noticed and elderly man approaching the doors. Elias reached for the door and held it open for him.

The man smiled, "It to see that some people still have manors, a mobian no less. You would think a few years on a space ship made everyone forget about common courtesy."

"Perhaps it did," Elias remarked.

That made the man chuckle, "Yes it would certainly help explain a lot."

The man paused a moment before asking, " I don't suppose you have a minute or two?"

Elias seemed shocked that an overlander had taken such an interest in him. "I don't have any pressing matters, how can I help?"

"Such a well spoken and polite lad. Come, come have a cup of coffee with me. I am a bit of a sucker for history and I think I am missing thirty years or so. Perhaps you could fill me in?"

"I would be happy to help you fill in what I know, but I am afraid I was missing myself for quite some time."

The two walked along the busy sidewalk in search of a cafe, basking in the evening's warm muggy air.

"Tell me exactly, how does one go missing?" The man asked as he took a seat at a small round table in front of coffee bar.

"In my case, I ran away," Elias responded with a touch of emotion present in his voice.

"Ahh, I am sorry to hear that. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Excuse me? Elias asked, "I don't understand."

"You didn't run away because you didn't like what was here, you don't strike me as that type of person. My guess is you ran away because something was missing in your life and you wanted to find it."

Elias had never looked at his action that way. He always assumed he ran away in fear his father's shadow. Elias contemplated the revalation while the gentleman ordered the two of them drinks.

"I have never thought of it like that," Elias remarked. "I believe I was missing a level of meaning in my life that I knew I wasn't going to find where I was at the time."

"And where were you at this time?"

Elias grinned ever so slightly because the man had no idea who he was.

"In the middle of a war with Julian Kintobar with my father breathing down my neck."

The man's eyes widened slightly, "Ah, an Acorn. Well this certainly explains your manners and you ability to carry yourself in a conversation. This is a most welcome circumstance for me. It's very nice to meet you…?"

"Elias."

"Elias, I am afraid you came into this world after I went missing, but I did know your father when he was your age. He was a very respectful ma… or well being. I am sorry for your loss."

"That's kind of you to say."

"So tell me of this war, what did that mad man do in our absence?"

"I am afraid this is what I know relatively little about. But even before I left he began to turn us into robots and used us as mindless slaves to build his empire.

"How cruel, the entire premise of roboticization was to help people. It was a targeted procedure for restoring limbs and helping the elderly. Julian always found a way to twist even the best inventions into something evil."

The man's knowledge caught Elias off guard, "Who exactly are you?"

"My apologies, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Dr. Ixis Naugus. I am sad to say I used to work with Julian. But do go on," Naugus said before sipping at his espresso.

The rest is, well, uneventful aside from the freedom fighters. My sister led a small but effective resistance and was able to re-take much of what we lost. She would know the most, or even better would be Nicole.

Naugus ears perked up at the mention of that name, something Elias did not fail to notice.

The man finished what was left of the tiny drink he ordered and prodded his wrist computer, "I am sorry to leave on such short notice, but I almost forgot I am expecting a delivery. It's… perishable you see, I wouldn't want to be late. Thank you for your time, I hope we run into each other again.

Elias smiled and nodded his head.

"You know my sister has a PDA just like that," Elias said as the man stood up.

A small look of worry briefly flashed across Naugus' face but the man was quick to suppress it.

"Does she? They were quite common back in my day, no doubt she found one. Quite handy little devices they are. I don't think I would ever know where I am or what I was doing without it.

Elias eyed the stranger cautiously as he turned to leave. He knew something was off despite his immaculate outward appearance. Had he not been in such a public place, Elias would have immediately retreated to his dreamscape to in search of the stranger's secrets. If only they had met before, Elias would have already known, but it was impossible to search for someone or something that one does not know exists.

The squirrel lapsed into further though as he sipped the dark bitter liquid from a tiny porcelain cup. The beverage was unique and left him feeling energized. His mind raced for answers in an unfathomably focused state. The strong flavor was reminiscent to the spices he had become accustomed to on his travels.

The streets were a noisy place and Elias found himself lost in the commotion. This was not a place for him, but it intrigued him all the same. He had become so used to living in solace that the constant motion of life had developed a slightly newer appear that he couldn't explain. Despite the artificiality that sounded him, there was some sanctity in the steal forest. Wind flowed between buildings, but instead of leaves rustling there was thunderous parade of footsteps. Long shadows and sharp reflection distorted the landscape. Nothing was the same, but yet the similarities between this place and what he called home remained, drawing him further into an industrialized world he thought he had left behind.

Across the street, Elias spotted Snively and another overlander ducking out of an alley was as if trying to remain unseen. After a brief exchange of words, the two split up and Snively headed in his direction.

"Colin," Elias called out.

One would think the man had just committed murder the way he jumped out of his skin upon hearing his name.

Snively cautiously looked around before approaching the squirrel. He pulled up the seat that Naugus had been sitting in and leaned in close.

"Is everything alright Colin?"

"Not really. We have a bit of an issue and I really need Sonic.

Elias was taken aback when he saw the true level of fear in Snively's eyes. "What's wrong?"

It's, it's nothing. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I tagged along with Sonic and my sister. Thought I would check this place out for myself. Oh and while you are here, do you ever remember working with a Dr. Naugus?"

Snively's face drained of color, "Yes… why do you ask?"

"I was just talking with him. He is an odd man, polite to say the least, but there is something off about him."

"You were just talking with him? Right now? What did he say?"

"He just wanted to know what happened while he was gone. I told him as much as I knew, which wasn't much."

"And where did he go?"

"Not really sure, just said he was expecting some kind of delivery. One that was perishable?"

"Oh no, he is moving him," Snively whispered to himself, but the squirrel still heard. It was common for Overlander's to underestimate the Mobian's superior hearing. Suddenly things began to click into place.

Elias snickered a little at Colin's misfortune, "How did you of all people let him steal Julian?"

Snively nearly jumped out of his seat, "How, how do you know about that?"

"I have always known. I don't think you ever took my gift as seriously as you should have."

"Then why didn'y you say anything or tell anyone?"

"That secret was yours and not mine to share. My ability requires that I respect the secrets I find, otherwise it would not be long before I found myself extorting people. More than that, I respect you. You found the prospect of being a leader more appealing that an tyrant and I commend that. Lesser men with your gifts would have abused them as many already have. A life of helping others may not be glamorous, Colin, but it makes me happy to see that you have found the value in it."

Elias could see that Snively was moved by his words, but the concern was still there.

"That man didn't just steal Julian Kintobor," Snively said in a serious tone. "He stole Nicole too, and together they are in the process of stealing my city."

"How did he steal Nicole?"

"He created her; he must have had a back door. That's not the issue right now. What we need to do is find Sonic and Simmons. I am in over my head and I don't know what to do."

Elias couldn't help but agree.

* * *

Having just nearly soiled himself after being thrown down an elevator shaft, Decker was excited to find daylight again. The two had spent what felt like an hour prying open an elevator door only to be lost in a basement. The back alley had yet to become a shady area, but the both checked either direction, perhaps out of habit from when they were younger.

"See if you can find Tails," Snively said. "He might be the only other one who can help slow them down. My bet is you can find him in his penthouse. I will head over to Simmons to see if I can't find him or Sonic."

"Right, and what do I tell them?" Decker asked.

"What do you mean what do you tell them? Do I need to tell you what just happened? What is still happening?"

Decker shook his head in response.

"Good then get going, time is not on our side."

Snively bolted across the street with little regard for traffic leaving Decker alone on the side walk.

Decker stood still gathering his bearings before he also set off. The building he needed towered above everything else, making finding his destination easy.

By the time he reached the door, Decker was out of breath. Just moving the massive glass doors seemed to be a daunting task. With a swipe of his card the elevator opened and he stepped inside. With a simple command he overrode the code and was on his way to the top.

When the doors opened a minute later, Decker still found himself out of breath. He nearly collapsed into Tails apartment.

"Lieutenant, you look like you have had better days," Simmons said as Decker stumbled into Tails pent house. "What's wrong?"

"Better days," Decker laughed. "This has got to be the worst day ever! I was knocked unconscious with a stun gun, had to type non-stop for hours disabling all of our ships, nearly had my face melted off by an exploding computer, found out Colin has been keeping Kintobor alive, and to top things off I was thrown down an elevator shaft. How were all of your days?" Decker said as he took a seat at the table and hastily tipped Vince's glass of whisky into his mouth.

Everyone one looked blankly at Decker unsure what to believe. Decker stared back waiting for one of them to say something.

"So," Sonic said, "You mentioned something about butnik in there."

"Yeah sure lets gloss over the part where I almost died three times and go right to the only thing anyone cares about. What is it with that guy? Naugus stopped at nothing to get his hands on him."

"I thought he was locked up?" Simmons suggested.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that Naugus escaped, took some Nicole AI thing hostage, captured Kintobor and is taking over the city."

"Yeah," Sonic said, "You kind of skipped right over that part."


End file.
